Shizuru's Story
by DiamondHeart31
Summary: This is a story about Shizurus past. Learn how she became one of the most powerful fighters in many different worlds, and hid it from everyone. Will be crossovers. Please Read.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Six year old Shizuru Kuwabara opened her bedroom window and jumped out into the night. She was wearing sweatpants, tennis shoes, a black sweater, and a hat to tuck in her light brown hair. She was going to a park near by to train. Shizuru was born able to see the souls of the dead. Not only that but she can see and commutate with all sprits. Later on she realized she had sprit energy which she could form into attacks. This is why she is walking alone, in the middle of the night. But this would be the night that would not only change her life, but the lives of so many to come.

Lil'Pup: What do you think? Do you want me to continue? Please Review.


	2. Vampires in Japan?

Lil'Pup: Here's the first chapter. Feel free to draw fanart.

asjfklajlkdfjldakjlksajdkljasldkjflkasjdfklajkldfjakljdfkljsakljflajfdkljlkajjfdsakljl;

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Shizuru looked up to see a gang of teenagers standing in her way. There was five of them, and right away she noticed something about them. "I see that you guys are vampires."

The vampires looked down at her in surprise. Weather it was because she could tell they were vampires or because she had no fear in her voice, she did not know.

The leader of the group shook it off and said, "What makes you think we're vampires little boy?"

"Okay, first off, I'm a girl, second, I can tell that you guys have no souls, and I can see the blood lust in your eyes." Shizuru said still irritated that they thought she was a boy.

The vampires were surprised again by what this little kid knew.

"What I want to know is what you guys are doing here?" Shizuru asked crossing her arms. "I don't think we've ever had vampires around here, and you guys are no japanese, even though you guys speak it very well."

"Thank you." they said. Then one of them whispered something to their leader. The leader than waved his hand, then the five of them surrounded her.

"I know you guys are soulless and everything, but don't you guys have problem's fighting an out numbered person, especially a little girl?" Shizuru asked putting a sucker in her mouth.

"That's what little girls get for walking alone after dark." One of the vampires said.

Shizuru shrugged, "Fair enough," then she shot a blast of spirt energy at him, turning him to dust.

"You little bitch," their leader shouted. He tried to punch Shizuru, but he just fell over because Shizuru was too short. She quickly blasted him in the heart and he turned to dust.

"What are you?" the three remaining vampires asked backing away.

"I'm human if that's what you mean." Shizuru answered.

One of the vampires growled, "Come on guys, we've still got her out numbered. We can beat her if we attack her at the same time." But that didn't work, because when they jumped up, Shizuru just did her Big Bang Boom attack. (A huge blast of sprit enegry that's bigger than her and makes a banging noise).

"Impressive," came a voice, "You defeated five vampires by yourself. Who knows what you could do with the proper training." A woman who seemed to be in her twentys stepped out of the shadows. She had long flowing golden hair that went down to her ankles, chocolate brown eyes, and the figure of a model.

"You're a vampire," Shizuru said, "But your not like the other ones. You have a soul, and I can tell your stronger then them as well.

The female vampire smirked,"Yet's just say that I'm the kind of vampire that other vampire's fear. I have two forms. The one I'm in now, and another one which you should pray you will never have to see." When Shizuru just stared blankly at her she added, "I can also go out in the day time."

"Ah." was all Shizuru said.

They said nothing for several moments before the woman said, "My name is Aglaia."

"Shizuru Kuwabara," she said holding her hand out. They shook hands then Shizuru asked, "What are you doing here?"

Aglaia smiled, "I saw you fighting those vampires and now I want to train you to become even stronger."

"So you were just randomly standing there for no reason, and just happened to see what happened?" Shizuru asked rising an eyebrow.

"Wow, you are smart for a six year old," Aglaia said.

"How did you know I was six?"

"It's a... vampire thing."

Shizuru stared at her for a moment, then asked, "What kind of training did you have in mind?"

"That's not important, what matters now is if you trust me or not." Aglaia said.

Shizuru smile, "I do trust you, I don't know why, but I feel like we've met before."

Aglaia held out her hand. "So... partners?"

"Partners." Shizuru said. She may not have known it, but the power she would gain because of this woman would some day save many worlds from destruction.

85928958902850982098904890284989028490-8290840-829084528590828420982-89283-859028-04832948294

Lil'Pup: What do you think? The next chapter will be a crossover with Fruits Basket. It's Shizuru's first day of first grade. Will she make any friends. Please read and review. No flames.


	3. Shizuru and the Madubachi Trio

Lil'Pup: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Fruits Basket. By the way, does anyone know how to add things to the categories? I want to add Beauty Pop to Anime/Manga.

29456276929289589289845982989482-4892588547320874

Three Months Later

Shizuru let out a huge yawn while walking to school. She wasn't use to getting up this early in the morning and she was tired as hell. When she woke up her parents were already left for work, Shizuru doubted her parents had even knew today was her first day of first grade. So she got ready by herself, ate some cereal, then left on her own. When she was about to let out a sigh, a car pulled up to her. When she was that it was Aglaia she lightened up.

"What are you doing here?" Shizuru asked opening the car door.

"I was hoping I could give you a ride to school." Aylaia said.

The six year old was too tired to care at the moment, so she just hopped in the car and they drove off.

"By the way, I brought you a bento," Aylaia said handing her a bento box covered with some silk. "I remember reading that it's tradition for kids to bring box lunches to school, so there you go."

Shizuru eyed the bento suspiciously, "Did you make it?"

Aylaia laughed, "Me cook? Yeah right, why would I cook, I only need blood. I had one of my servants make it for you."

"And this servant of yours makes human food, right?"

"Don't worry, this guy cooked food at a five star restaurant." Aylaia said proudly.

'Why does she have a five star chef if she only needs blood?' Shizuru thought to herself as she stared out the window. She knew they were getting close to school, she could see kids with there parents walking together. Shizuru saw a mother comforting her child who was scared of going to school.

"Shizuru, are you okay? Are you nervous about your first day of school?" Aylaia asked. She may have only know the kid for two months, but she could still tell when she was upset.

"I'm fine, just tired." Shizuru said. "That's for the ride Aylaia and for the bento. I'll see you later." She got out of the car and started walking to the entrance.

But before she made pass the gate Aylaia shouted, "BYE SHIZURU, I LOVE YOU! HAVE A GOOD FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

Some of the kids started laughing. Shizuru felt embarrass, but that didn't stop a small smile to come to her face.

Later on when Shizuru was in class the teacher had everyone come up to the front of the class to introduce themselves. When it was Shizuru's turn, she made it short. "My name is Shizuru Kuwabara. I don't like pink or dolls. I like spicy food and that's pretty much it."

A few more people went then a someone with long silver hair came up. "Hello, my name is Ayame Sohma, and if you can't tell I'm a boy. I like dressing up like a girl, I like light colors, and I love sweets." Just when everyone thought he was done he started talking again, "I am also a prince from a different world, I needed to come her to find someone to marry when I get older. I thought it would be better to know them now, so I can love and my parents won't force me to marry to someone I don't know. I should also say..."

"Thank you Ayame, that is quite enough, please go back to your seat," their teacher Ms. Hyun said, "Next up is Hatori. Hatori would you come up please.

A boy with black hair came up and took a quick gaze at everyone, "My name is Hatori Sohma, yes, I am related to Ayame and I don't care much for him." Everyone could hear a wimper come from a back from the room. "That's all I have to say."

"Does that mean I'm next?" A voice came. A boy with black hair that went down to the bottom of the nape came running to the front. "Hello, my name is Shigure Sohma, I am related to Ayame and Hatori, I like dogs and I want to be a writer. I plan to write books about high school girls." Shigure said with a happy smile. "Mostly how they..."

"THAT IS ENOUGH, GO BACK TO YOUR SEAT!" Ms. Hyun shouted.

Shigure gluped, "Yes madm."

Shizuru turned her head to look at the three boys. She notice something about them. She could see that they had spirts inside of them. Ayame had a snake spirt, Hatori had a dragon spirt, and Shigure had a dog sprit. 'I wonder if they know they have them?' Shizuru thought to herself. Soon it was lunch time. Shizuru made her way to the table the Sohma boys were sitting at. "Hey is it okay if I sit with you guys?"

Ayame and Shigure said 'Sure' but Hatori was silent.

"So are you guys cousin's or someting?" Shizuru asked trying to get a conversation going.

"Yep, we all knew each other since we were babys." Ayame said trying to hug Hatori.

"That's good," Shizuru said. The three boys turned to look at her. "It's good when you go to school with someone you know so it's not as scary."

The three of them didn't say anything after that then Shigure said, "What do you have in your bento?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm not sure." She unwraped the bento and open it. Shizuru's eye's widened sightly. There was enough food in there for two people. There was chicken fried rice, six omlets, and a dozen dumplings. 'I guess Aylaia's cook didn't know it was for only one person,' Shizuru thought.

"Why do you have so much...?"

"Don't ask." Shizuru said. She waited for a couple a moments then said, "Dog,"

Shigure choked on his food, "What?"

"You said you liked dogs didn't you?" Shizuru said trying not to seen like she was up to something.

"Oh yeah, I did," Shigure said laughing nervously.

Shizuru began to eat her lunch. After eating all of the fried rice, three omlets, and five dumplings she began to feel sick. "I'm full, do you guys want the rest of my lunch?"

The boys didn't say anything, they just grabbed the bento and started to eat the omlets and dumplings. "This is good, your mom is a great cook," they said.

A small smile came across Shizuru's face, "Thanks, I'll be sure to tell her that." The bell rang saying that lunch was over and it was time for recess. By the time Shizuru put her bento away the Sohma boys had already left to go outside. The play-ground had some slides, swings, monkey bars, tunnels, and one of those merry-go-round things. Shizuru felt the animal spirts so she could tell that the boys were out here. But she saw that a group of older boys surrounding Ayame and holding Shigure and Hatori down so they couldn't help.

"Listen here freak, we don't like kids like you. What kind of boy wears pink?" said one of the boys.

"And look at his girly hair, we should cut it." said another.

"No, don't, let me go." Ayame cried trying to get past the boys.

"Ah look, the pretty boys going to cry." All of the boys laughed.

"Leave him alone, he didn't do anything to you guys." Hatori and Shigure shouted.

"Shut up!" Said two of the boys punching them in the gut.

Shizuru couldn't take it any more. She may have just met them, but she couldn't just stand and do nothing. "Stop right now you idoits." She said. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What do you want, _litte girl?_" One of the boys asked.

"I want you to leave them alone." Shizuru said pointing at Shigure, Hatori and Ayame. "Let them go now, or else."

The older boys looked at her and laughed, "Or else what?"

"Or else this," Then she punched the guy in front of her in the face. He went down after that but the boys just tried to attack her. There was seven more of them. Two of them she just smashed there heads together, three of them she punched in the gut, and the other two who were holding Shigure and Hatori ran off.

The three boys walked up to her. "Oh man, that was awesome," Shigure said.

"You save our lives, and more importantly, my hair." Said Ayame, "Your our new best friend."

"Thanks." was all Hatori said.

"I'm glad you guys are okay," Shizuru said, "But after that, I probably going to be kick out of school."

"Don't worry," Hatori said, "Those older kids will be to embarrassed to tell the teachers that they got beat up by a little girl."

"Speaking of the teachers were are they?" Shizuru asked. "You'd think they would be out here with us to make sure nothing like this happens. You guys should see if you can sue."

"That's not a bad idea," Said Shigure.

"I think one of our uncles in a lawyer, we could have him take the case," Ayame said.

"Do you think they would listen if I told them I was just kidding?" Shizuru asked Hatori.

Hatori smiled at her, the first time she saw him smile that day, "No, I don't think they would."

Shizuru found herself smiling back.

After School

"So are you guys walking home?" Shizuru asked the Madubachi Trio. (Which Ayame and Shigure told her to call them).

"Yeah, we have to go to the main house." Hatori said.

"Well, bye bye," Ayame and Shigure said.

Shizuru took a breath, "Guys wait," they stoped and turned around. "I know your animal spirts."

The Madubaci Trio just stood there. Then Hatori spoke up, "How did you find out about that?"

"It's complicated, but I've been able to see sprits for as long as I could remember." Shizuru said. "But I don't have a problem with it, if you guys a worried about that."

"Hatori, what are we going to do?" Ayame asked.

"He's going to have to erase her memorys," Shigure said sadly.

"You can erase minds?" Shizuru asked Hatori. When he nodded, she added, "That's cool, but I'll still be able to see your spirts, so you guys will end up erasing my memory over and over again, or your going to have to go to a new school."

The dragon sighed, "We're going to have to see the head of the family."

1673091670310---------------------------------------

Lil'Pup:What do you think? Please review and no flames. And what's going to happing to Shizuru? Will her memorys be erased? Will the Madubachi Trio have to go to a new school?


	4. The Main House

Lil'Pup: This chapter will be in Shizuru's point of view. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Fruits Basket. By the way, would anyone mind drawing a picture of Shizuru and the Mudubachi Trio together as six year olds?

The Mudubachi Trio and I had been walking two blocks before stopping in front of a huge house.

"So this is where you guys live, huh." I said putting a sucker in my mouth.

"Kind of, along with some of the others." Hatori said.

I raised an eyebrow wondering what he was talking about, but I thought it might be better not to ask. "So should I be afraid of the head of the family, or do you think things will run over smoothly?" I asked.

"I don't think he's going to be happy about it," Shigure said. "We're not supposed to let outsiders know about our secret."

"I heard the last person who let someone find out our secret they were put in the _room._" Ayame said. "What if the three of us are put in the _room_? I don't want to be put in the _room_!"

"Get a hold of yourself." I said. I felt kind of bad because it's my fault if they get sent to this _room _thing. I knew Ayame wasn't making it up because I saw the fear in their eyes.

They lead me inside, we took our shoes off by the door, and they had a servant take us to the head guy.

"Master Jungo, Ayame, Hatori, and Shigure are here. They have a guest with them."

There was a moment of silence then a voice said, "Let them in."

As we walked in I took a quick look at the head. I was kind of surprised to see how young he was, he didn't look much older then twenty. He had black hair and dark eyes to match. This Jungo guy had some spiritual energy going on, but I don't think he knew how to fight because he didn't seem to have any muscle. But hey, I'm six years old and I took down five vampires. What kind of muscles can I have?

Master Jungo sat there a moment before saying, "So who is your friend?"

"This is Shizuru Kuwabara; she goes to school with us." Hatori said.

"I don't see how you three could have made a friend in just one day, so what is the real reason you brought this girl to me?" Jungo said.

Man, what is this guy's problem? "In all do respect sir, I am friends with the three of them, and the reason they brought me here was because I know about the animal sprits inside of them." I said hoping I didn't sound rude. I was never really polite to my elders, or anyone for that matter. But since the guys seemed to be scared of him I thought it would be better not to get them in trouble. But it didn't seem to work.

"YOU FOOL'S! YOU WERE ONLY AT SCHOOL FOR ONE DAY AND YOU HAVE YOUR SECRET EXPOSED?" Jungo yelled at them. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"Well sir, it wasn't really their fault, they didn't tell me, I just saw their animal spirts." I said. This guy wasn't sacry, but he was a jerk. We're kids for crying out loud, we're not perfect.

"Shut your mouth girl," Jungo spat at me.

I don't know what this guy's problem was, but I have had enough of him, "Look," I said still trying not to sound _to _rude. "I have been able to see spirts ever since I can remember. I just saw the animal's spirts in them, and that's how I found out."

Jungo seemed to calmed down a little bit, "So you did not hug them, nor did any other girl at your school?" He asked.

"Well _I _didn't hug them, but what does hugging have to with anything?" I asked.

Instend of answering me, he said, "I want you to hug Shigure."

Raising an eyebrow I walked over to Shigure. I have never been the hugging type, but I wanted to know what everyone was talking about. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, then heard a poof. When the smoke cleared Shigure was gone and a little black puppy was in my arms. Of course I knew the puppy was Shigure because the puppy was the same dog spirt I saw in him.

"Okay, I guess this explains alot," I said. I didn't see what the big deal was. When someone hugs them they turn to the spirt of the animals that are in side of them. But I guess they wouldn't want people to know so they don't have run test on them.

"Don't you want to know why we turn into animals?" Ayame asked.

I shugged, "Only if _Master _Jungo saids its okay, I don't want you guys to get in any more touble."

"It is okay if we tell you," Jungo said, "If I change my mind, I can simply have your memories erased."

Man, isn't he all heart?

"Do you know the story of the Chinese Zodiac?" Jungo asked.

I thought for a minute, "Oh yeah, the story when God invites all the animals to a banquet, and the rat, who was jealous of the cat, told him that the banquet was on a different night, so he missed it. So all the animals that did show up became the Zodiac."

Hatori looked at me, "Why don't you seemed surprised by any of this?"

Before I could answer, there was another poof, and Shigure was human again. Only he didn't have anything on. "I can see were that would be a problem."

Ayame laughed. "See, she doesn't care about the curse."

How is that a curse. They get hugged, they turn into the animals of the Zodiac that spirts are in their body. Hardly a curse. Then something came across my mind, "Hey, do you turn into animals when everyone hugs you, or just certain people?"

"We only turn into animals if we're hugged by girls who don't have spirts of the Zodiac in them." Shigure said putting his clothes back on.

"Back to what Hatori said," Jungo stated, "Why does none of this seem to shock you?"

"Well you see," but before thing the sliding door was burst open and at least ten armed men came in. "What the heck?"

"We have you surrounded, give us the girl and no one gets hurt," the guy who must have been the leader said.

"What is the meaning of this?" Jungo said, "Who are you."

Just then a voice called out. "Is Shizuru in there? Is she alright?" The men stood aside to let the women in, and wouldn't you know it, Aglaia came running in and hugged me.

"This would be the reason why nothing surprises me," I said looking over to them trying to get out of Aglaia embrace.

"I was so worried when you didn't go home after school," Aglaia said, "I had someone use a spell to track you down and when I found out you were with boys I thought they were going to molest you."

"WHAT?" the four of them shouted.

At my look of irritation Aglaia said, "But I take it had nothing to do with sex at all, huh?"

"They only took me here because there was something I needed to talk about with the head of their family," I said pointing to the boys and Jungo.

"What did you need to talk about that was so important that you couldn't call me first?" Aglaia asked.

"None of you business," I said, "What do you care anyways, it's not like your my mom or anything. And would you please tell those guys to go home, look at what they did to that wall!"

"Our bad," the soldier boys said, "We can fix it." And they went to work.

"See, no harm done," Aglaia said, "Now what is all of this about?"

"Wait, who are you?" Hatori said. "How do you even know her?

"She trains me." I said.

"Shizuru," Ayame and Shigure said walking over to me, "Why didn't you tell us you knew someone so beautiful?"

"Oh... You guys are so cute," She said giving them a hug. They seemed to be waiting for a poof, but there was none.

"What? Why didn't you turn into animals?" Jungo asked running over and glaring at them.

"There only six," Aglaia said, "I may be hot, but I don't think I would try anything."

"Why didn't they transform?" Hatori asked me.

"Maybe it's because she's a vampire." I said

"Shizuru, why did you tell him that? Aglaia asked acting like a drama queen.

"Because their my friends and I trust them," I said simply. Maybe if they knew I could trust them, they would trust me with their secret and Jungo wouldn't make Hatori erase my memories and make them go to a different school.

Jungo looked at me, "Even with everything you found out today, you trust the three of them and you still want them as friends?

Shigure and Ayame looked at me teary eyed. "You really want to be are friend?" They asked/

"Of course I'm your friend, thats what I've been saying." I told them. Are they thick or what?

"Hey you guys are the Sohmas right?" Aglaia asked. When they nodded she said, "So you guys have the Zodiac curse right?"

"You know about the curse?" Jungo asked, "How?"

"Hun, I'm a ten thousand year old vampire, I know alot of things." Aglaia said, "Plus I knew the tiger about two-hundred years ago. By the way do your friends have the spirts too?"

I wasn't able to say anything because Shigure talked first. "I'm Shigure and I'm the dog.

"I'm Ayame and I'm the snake."

Hatori didn't say anything so they did it for him. "This is Hatori and he's the dragon." said Ayame.

"But he turns to a sea-horse when he's hugged." Shigure said.

A sea horse? He has the spirt of the dragon, why does he turn into a sea horse? Wait are sea horse a type of dragon but everyone just thinks their a fish? Many people don't believe in dragons so it could be true. Wait, what did Jungo say?

"I will trust you two with our secret, but reveal it and there will be extreme consequences. The same goes for you three." He said glaring at Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure.

We all bowed and said, "Yes, Master Jungo."

OUTSIDE

"I can't believe Jungo is letting you keep your memories." Hatori said.

"And we don't have to go to different schools, this is great." Shigure said.

"Shizuru gets to be our friend, YAY." Ayame said.

"Today went better than I thought it would." I said. "I got three new friends, I beat up some older boys, and I had a good lunch. By the way, can you have that guy make me lunch again?"

"Sure thing," said Aglaia, "But we need to go train now, so say bye to your little friends."

I looked at the Mudubachi Trio and I felt a smile come to my face. "Bye guys, see you tomarrow at school."

"BYE!" Shigure and Ayame shouted. Hatori just came me a smile.

I can't wait for the next day at school.

------------------------------------------------------

Lil'Pup: I hope you liked this chapter. What kind of trouble is Shizuru going to get in next time? Read to find out. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.


	5. Holloween 1

Lil'Pup: Here is a halloween special of 'Shizuru's Story. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Fruits Basket. Please enjoy the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been nearly three months since I, Shizuru Kuwabara, became friends with Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori Sohma. Even though Shigure and Ayame can be annoying at times you learn to love them. Today is October Thirtieth, which means tomorrow is Halloween. It was now recess and the Madubachi Trio and I were talking aobut our plans for tomorrow.

"So who's house should we all meet at?" asked Shigure.

"Let's go to Shizuru's," Ayame said, "She has more houses near by then we do."

"Thats fine with me," I said, "and I'm sure Aglaia will give you guys a ride if no one else can."

"Speaking of Aglaia, what did she say about our costumes?" Hatori asked.

"She said that they were done and that we would love them." I said. But I didn't tell them that I was worried about. I mean its _Aglaia we're talking about._

"Oh... I can't wait," Ayame squealed. "Tomorrow's going to be so much fun."

"You know it," Shigure said, giving a thumbs up. "Whats not to love about Holloween?"

"Being sick for a week after eating all your in one night?" Hatori stated. "Like last year?"

Shigure and Ayame just smiled innocently.

"This is going to be my first time trick or treating," I said. "Spirts are more active around this time, and their presents weakened me." I said, "I had to stay home sick every Hollloween."

"So you were never able to enjoy Holloween until you met Aglaia?" Ayame asked.

"Our poor baby," Shigure said as he and Ayame both gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I looked at them for a long minute then asked, "Am I going to have to hit you?"

The two of them just smiled like idoits.

THE NEXT DAY

Halloween

The moment we stepped into class everyone came to ask us about our costumes. We were all wearing midevil armor. Ayame's armor was silver with a design of a snake on it. Hatori's armor was a light green color that had a dragon in fount and on the arms and legs. Shigure's armor was grey with a black dog on it. My armor was golden, (Hopefully not real gold), with a fox on it. I got the boys armor but what's with the fox? Shigure told me it was because I was going to grow up to be hot. I gave him a look and he backed off.

The whole day everyone told us how cute we looked and how great our costumes were. (I had a lot of trouble keeping girls from hugging them). We ate snacks, played games, and played tricks on people during recess. Well Shigure, Ayame, and me did anyways. Hatori wanted nothing to do with it.

All in all it was a good school day. But tonight was going to be better.

NIGHT TIME

"We're going to get candy! We're going to get candy!" Ayame and Shigure sang skipping around my living room.

I heared Hatori called them idoits under his breath. You could just see the excitement written all over his face.

"Hey guys, we should head out now, and you two better not skip once we get out," I said in a warning tone.

"Okie Doki." They said giving me a thumbs up.

Once outside the dog and the snake started running to the house next to mine. "Hold on you idoits," I yelled at them. I had to drag Hatori along because he couldn't ran fast enouth. I'm really fast so we easily caught up with them. We ran the doorbell and my nigboor Mrs. Tomari answered.

"Oh Shizuru, how nice to see you. Your costume is just darling, and your friends are so cute." She said putting candy in each of our bags.

"Nice to see you too Mrs. Tomari, thanks for the candy." I said as the four of us walked away.

As we were walking to the next house Ayame asked, "Are we really that cute?"

I gave him a looked that said 'are you serious?' But he beat me with his 'don't you wuv me?' look. I sighed and said, "Yeah you guys are cute."

Shigure and Ayame started jumping around. "Did you hear that Hatori? Shizuru thinks we're cute."

"Of course she does," Hatori said, "Shizuru doesn't have to live with you two."

The two of them gave him a sad look, so I tried to make them feel better, "No need to be jealous Hatori, I think your cute too." And before you say anything, that is something that would cheer them up. Saying that cause Hatori to blush and look away. Shigure and Ayame smiled and giggled. "Come on guys," I said as I took Hatori's hand, "Lets get some candy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 7:30 and our bags were almost full. "Hey guys, do you think we should be heading back now?" I asked.

"I think thats a good idea." Hatori said.

"Oh look the little kids want to go home, how sweet."

The four of us turned around to see the group of older boys that picked on my friends on the first day of school. They were all dressed up as some anime character that I've never heard of. (I don't watch much T.V.) "What do you losers want?" I asked.

"You guys should leave before we have Shizuru beat you up again," Ayame said.

The boys laughed. "That's not going to happen this time," their leader said, "We've been taking martial arts lessons everyday since the first day of school."

Another boy spoke up, "Yeah, and if you don't give us you're candy, or we'll take it from you."

"Or better yet, you can give us your candy, and spare yourselves of the humiliation of getting you butts kick a girl twice." I said. They weren't that happy about it. One of them came running towards me so I tripped him and hit him on the head with my elbow as he fell. One down, seven to go. "Hatori hold my candy," I said as I handed my bag to him.

"Come on Shizuru, show them what your made of!" Shigure shouted punching his fist in the air.

I gave him a thumbs up, then went back to the fight. I ran towards them, then jumped kicking one of the boys in the head. He went to the ground and started crying.

"YOU WHIP, STOP CRYING!" the leader shouted. This guy was really pissing me off so I punched him in the gut. After him I just started punching the rest of them.

"LET"S GET OUT OF HERE," they yelled, "THAT GIRLS NOT HUMAN!" They ran off leaving their candy behind.

"Hey, we each get two bags of extra candy," Shigure said.

"This is the best Halloween ever." Ayame said smiling brightly.

I turned to Hatori and he gave me a smile witch I returned. "So did the spirts bother today?" He asked.

"You know, I was having so much fun with you guys I never even noticed any spirts." I amitted.

"Shizuru do you want to spend the night with us?" Shigure and Ayame asked.

When I said yes, they dragged me along until we reach the Sohma house. Once we got there I asked if I could borrow the phone.

_"Hello?"_

_"Aglaia? This is Shizuru."_

_"Hey, how did trick or treating go?"_

_"I had fun. I'm spending the night at the Sohma's. My parents shouldn't be home tonight, but if they do can you make sure they don't find out that I'm not there?"_

_"Sure thing, I'm glad you had fun."_

_"Me too, bye._

_"Bye."_

"Hey Shizuru, you done with the phone?" Shigure called out from the other room.

"Yeah, everythings taken care of." I told him as I took the pajamas from his hands. "Thanks for loaning these to me."

"No problem, you gave us extra candy." He said as he took a bite of a candy bar.

There was four mats on the floor, all cover by one big blanket. Shigure and Ayame wanted me to sleep in between them so I got the middle. Soon after we all fell asleep. Before I went to sleep, a smile came across my face. I was just really happy they I had friends like them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lil'Pup: So want do you think? Please review.


	6. More Trainers?

Lil'Pup: New characters in this chapter. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but the new people in this chapter are mine. Shizuru is now seven years old.

-----------------------------------

"Come on Shizuru, hurry up," Aglaia draggin me along.

"Where are you taking me anyways?" I asked.

"I want you to meet some friends of mine."

"Are they vampires?" I asked.

"Wait to see for yourself."

This was the first time that I had ever been to Aglaia's house. And it was **huge**. But seeing as Aglaia has been around for thousands of years, it wasn't all that surprizing that she came into some money. They came to a room with a fire place and four big comfy chairs.

"How homey," I said.

"Yeah, I thought so too when I bought it." Aglaia said. "While we're waiting for them do you want me to get you something to drink or eat?"

"I wouldn't mind some pineapple juice," I said.

"Coming right up." she said as she left the room.

Soon after, something that looked like a worm-hole from one of those sci-fi movies. A tall woman with long firey red hair with black tips in a bun carrying a sake bottle came out of the worm-hole thing. A short nervous looking young man who looked about eighteen with medium-long black hair and he had a scythe with him. The woman had gold eyes and the boys eyes were dark purple.

"I take it you two are Aglaia's friends." I said looking them over again. "My name's Shizuru Kuwabara, and you?"

The woman was the first to speak, "My name is Michi, I'm a fire demon, and if you got a weapon that needs to be fix I'm your demon." she said pointing to herself.

I looked over to the nervous looking guy who was wearing a yukata. "M..my name is Haneul, its nice to meet you Shizuru.

"Same here," I said. I wanted to asked him what he could do, but I didn't want to put him on the spot. "So how do you know Aglaia?"

"I met her around five hundred years ago," Michi said. "She said she could use someone with my skills and soon after we just kind of form a weird friendship."

"I work for Aglaia," was all that Haneul said. I was having trouble knowing if he was shy or he was just didn't want to tell me anything.

"What about you?" Michi asked.

"I met her one night after sneaking out of the house and fighting some vampires," I said.

"Ah," was all she said before taking a swing of sake. I could tell that she had no idea what to think of me. Luckily Aglaia walked back into the room with my juice.

"Oh, I see that you've already introduse yourself." Aglaia said, "That saves me a lot of trouble.

Some times I wonder if she plans these things.

''Aglaia, you crazy bitch, how's it going?" Michi asked wrapping an arm around her.

"It's nice to see you again Aglaia," Haneul said bowing.

"Hey Aglaia, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but why did you what me to meet these two?" I asked. It's not that I didn't like them, but I just didn't see why I had to meet them.

"Well I thought you would want to meet the two who would help train you." she said.

I looked at her, then the Michi and Haneul, then back at her. "What?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the short chapter, but I felt like this was all that need to be said. Please review.


	7. Shizuru in the Fire Nation

Lil'Pup: This chapter of Shizuru's Story is going to be a Avatar the Last Airbender crossover. Which I do not own as well as Yu Yu Hakusho. And you'll get to see what Haneul can do.

------------------------

It was my last day of first grade. Our class was having a party and everyone was looking forward to our three months of freedom. Well, everyone but the Madubachi Trio and I.

"So your parents are making you guys go on an all summer cruise?" I asked still not really believing it.

"Yeah, that said we have to go," Hatori said.

"We wanted to spend the summer with you." Shigure and Ayame said at the same time.

"I wanted to spend the summer with you guys too." I said. "But what are you guys so upset about? Your still have each other. I'm going to be stuck here training with a vampire."

"Okay, you have to admit that sound pretty cool." Shigure said.

"Yeah, it does, but you guys will have more fun then I will."

"Come on Shizuru you'll find something to do." Ayame said.

I looked at him. "You better be right."

THE NEXT DAY

I was standing in the forest with a backpack waiting for everyone. I was wearing khaki shorts and a red t-shirt. In my backpack were a stuffed dragon, dog, and snake that the Madubachi Trio gave me. I gave them a stuffed fox, after the animal that was on my holloween costume.

I waited for about five minutes before Haneul showed up. "Where's Aglaia and Michi?" I asked.

"Oh, uh... They had some things to take care of," he said nervously.

"By things, do you mean that Michi got drunk and Aglaia is trying to get her sober?"

Haneul hung his head and sighed, "Yes."

"Michi should go to one of those alcoholic meetings." I said.

He let out a nervous laugh and walked towards me. As he did so, he tripped and his scythe went flying. I ducked as it went past me and deeper into the forest. "Oh no, come back." Haneul said as he went running after it.

After wondering how his scythe went so far, I was going to help him find it when I noticed that a portal had been made while the scythe was going though the forest. I walked towards it then stopped. "Remember Shizuru, curiosity killed the cat." I told myself. But then I after a minute my boredom took over and I hopped in the portal.

"Shizuru I found my scythe!" Haneul said walking into the clearing. "Shizuru?"

--------

After I stepped out of the portal and it closed behind me. "Well I'm stuck here," I said to myself, "Might as well look around." I seemed to by the ocean or something. There was a town near by so I started walking towards it. I found that the town looked some what like ancient Japan. I walked around for a bit, ignoring some of the looks people gave me.

I was thinking about turning back when I heared someone crying from an ally. I walked over there and saw that older boys were picking on a little girl who seemed to be about five years old. When one of them pushed her to the ground and rubbed her face in the dirt I stepped in.

"So what makes that girl so interesting?" I asked putting a sucker in my mouth and pointing at the girl with my free hand.

The two boys and the little girl looked over at me. "What do you want?" Boy number one said.

"What I want is for you to leave her alone." I said.

The boys smirked. "We'll leave her alone,"they said.

"But..."

"But we're going to beat you up instead."

The two idoits came running towards me. When they came closer I just punched them both in the face and they were out.

"Well, that was a waste of time." I said to myself. The girl was looking at me, tears still in her eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked. She just nodded in response. I wiped the tears from her eyes and sat next to her. "I'm Shizuru."

The girl looked at me for a moment then said in a quiet voice. "Amala."

"Amala," I said, "I like it, it rolls off the tounge." This cause her to giggle. "So why were those boys picking on you?"

"I live on a farm I about thirty minutes from the villge." Amala said looking down. "Those boys were being mean to me becasue I'm poor."

"Really?" I asked. At her nod I got up and stepped on each boys stomach, then walked back to her. "So what are you doing so far from home?"

"My brother just join the army. He left this morning while I was sleeping so I didn't get to say good-bye." Amala said looking at me. "I want to tell him I love him and that he's the worlds best big brother because I don't know if I'll see him again." Then she started crying again.

I pulled out another sucker and gave it to her. "Here, have this," I said handing it to her. "It's called a sucker, it's candy. It makes you tounge change color," I said showing her my tounge.

She looked at the sucker for a minute then put it in her mouth. As she did her eyes lit up. "This is good."

"Yeah, they can did addicting." I said. "And you can eat them as you walk. Speaking of which we better get going."

"What? Go where?" Amala asked.

"To go see your brother. You may need my help sneaking into the military base, and I want to make sure no one else picks on you on the way there." I said. I was able to guess that her world was at war and that there had to be a military base near by.

Amala hugged me and let out a simple 'thank you'.

-----------------------------------------------

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST SHIZURU?" Aglaia shouted.

"I'm sorry, but when my scythe flew away it must of made a portal and Shizuru must have fell in." Haneul said bowing down.

"Well do you think you can find her?" Michi asked.

"I'm not sure," Haneul said, "I have no idea where the portal led to."

"Damnit," Aglaia said. "We're just going to have to rely on luck to find her, and hope she won't get into any trouble."

"Lighten up Aglaia," Michi said, "She's seven years old, what's the worst that could happen?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Amala and I reached the base and were trying to think of a way to get in.

"How are we going to get past the guards?" Amala asked.

"Don't worry, I have an idea." The idea was to hit them with some spirt energy, hope they can't see it, then hope for the best. I did just that and it worked just like I hoped it would.

"How did you do that?" Amala asked.

"I'll tell you later," I told her, "But right now we should find your brother before anyone notice's us."

We ducked around corners, hid in the shadows, and I made sure to keep my guard up to make sure no one got us from behind. There was something that had been bothering me since I came here. Some of the people had what looked like fire spirits in them. I would ask Amala, but I don't think I should tell her I'm from a different world. I guessed people knew about it because their flag had a flame symbol on it. We came across a group of men training, and wouldn't you know it, they were shooting flames from their hands.

"That explains alot." I said to myself.

"What explains alot?" Amala asked.

"Nothing, lets keep going." I said.

"Wait look!" Amala said.

"What? Do you see your brother?"

"No it's Prince Iroh and Captain Jeong Jeong!" Amala said pointing at them. I looked over to where she was pointing. There was two old guys with armor with flames on it, The Iroh guy had big sideburns, while Jeonny boy had a skinny beard and moustache. Iroh looked nice, but Jeonny didn't seem like he liked anyone.

"Who are the kids with them?" I asked. The kids were both boys, both of them looking about three or four years older then me.

"The one with Prince Iroh is his son, Prince Luten. I don't know the other boy is."

I looked over I Luten. He seemed like a nice fun loving guy. But I knew it was only a matter of time before he lost his innocence and became a hard-ass ruler. Man, I'm depressing. I was about to rant on some more, went I felt someone coming.

"Amala, we need to go." I said grabbing her hand. I quickly dragged her into an empty tent, then waited till the guard past by.

"Is it safe to go back out?" Amala asked.

I was about to answer when I felt more people coming this was. Damnit, they were coming towards the tent. I quickly scanned the area and saw a crate. "Come on," I said as we hid behind the box. It was in front of a side of the tent so we could sneak out if we had to. I put my hand over Amala's mouth as Iroh, Jeong Jeong, Luten, and that other kid walked in.

"What do you think of the new recruits Captain Jeong Jeong?" Prince Iroh asked.

"They seem weak and untrained." was the response. "But with some proper training they can become decent soldiers."

Iroh smiled, "Glad to hear it. Now who's up for some..."

"Captain Jeong Jeong, Prince Iroh, the soldiers who were guarding the front gate are knocked out." A soldier said running into the tent. "We believe whoever did it may have entered the base."

"WHAT?" Jeong Jeong shouted, clearly outraged. "Have everyone search the base for the intruders. Once you find them, bring them back here!"

"Yes sir!"

"Luten, Zhao, stay here." Iroh order the young boys, "These intruders may be dangerous." Then the two older men left the tent.

Amala gave looked at me with eyes that asked 'now what?'

I had no idea. My first thought was just to wait and hope that they stopped looking for us. My next thought was just to attack everyone until we found Amala's brother, have them say their good-byes then leave. The problem with the first one was that I would bored real fast. The other plan worried me because Amala could get hurt during the the fighting.

"So who do you think the intruder is?" Luten asked the boy who's name we now knew was Zhao.

"I think there's more than one," Zhao said. "There's no way only one person could knock out two of our guards without anyone knowing."

Oh, how wrong he is.

"What do you think the intruders wants?" Luten asked. "Theres not really anything anything here, it's just a place they train the new recruits."

"I'm not sure Prince Luten," Zhao said. "I don't even know how someone could from one of the other nations could get here with out being noticed."

I was so busy listening to what they were saying, that I didn't notice that Amala was looking around in my bag. She pulled out Shigure's dog doll and looked at it. Then, for some reason or another, she squeeze the doll, then it barked. I looked at her, eyes wide as to say, 'What the hell!'

She mouthed a sorry, and I sat there hoping that they didn't hear it.

"What was that?"

Damn.

I knew they were coming towards the box. My only options were to go outside and fight off all the guards that were running around, or just fight these two. I decided to fight the two boys. I didn't want them to find Amala, so I just walked out from behind the box.

"Hey guys," I said putting a sucker in my mouth, "Whats Up?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lil'Pup: Well they found Shizuru. Whats she going to do now? What are Luten and Zhao going to do with her? Will Amala find her brother? Will Aglaia and the others find Shizuru before something happens? Why am I asking you all these questions?

Please Review.


	8. New Power and Friends

Lil'Pup: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Avatar the Last Airbender.

-------------------------------------

"Who are you?" You're not allowed in here." Zhao said.

"Its common curtsy to tell someone your own name before asking for theirs." I said mostly to get a rise out of him.

"You still shouldn't be here," Luten said. "My dad said that there could be a dangerous intruder in here."

"Hey, it a seven year old girl was able to sneak into the base, do you really think it would be that hard for anyone else to find a way in?" I asked.

The two of them didn't say anything for a moment, then their eyes widened, "You're the intruder!" They shouted.

"Well, seeing as that I'm not allowed to be here, I would have to say that I am indeed an intruder." I said slowly.

Luten pouted while Zhao-Zhao's face turned red. "Are you trying to start a fight?"

"No, I'm just stating the obvious," I said getting pleasure from making him angry.

Unfortunately, he was so angry that he shot flames from he hands, not caring to see where they were going. But I did, and one of the flames was just inches away from a barrel labeled 'gun powder.'

An explosion could be heard through out the base.

--------

Iroh and Jeong-Jeong stopped what they were doing and looked over at the explosion.

"Where did that explosion come from?" Iroh asked.

He was answered by a soldier who just happened to be none other then Amala's older brother. "Prince Iroh, Captain Jeong-Jeong, your tent blew up!"

"Oh no! Luten!" Iroh shouted as he, Jeong-Jeong, and Amala's brother started running back towards their tent.

When they got there the tent was burnt to the ground.

--------

I don't know how I did it, but I was able to make a sprit force flied around the four of us. So while every thing around us was turned to ashes, Amala was unharmed, as well as those two idiots, now how do I turn this thing off?

"DAD!" that Luten kid shouted as he started running toward him.

I was able to turn off the force flied before he ran into it. (Even though it would have been funning). I walked over to the box Amala was hiding behind. "Amala, are you okay?" I asked offering a hand to help her up. She nodded her head slowly then hugged me. I blushed embarrassed, but I hugged her back anyways.

"Amala?"

We both turned to see a dark haired boy wearing armor, who seem to sixteen or so.

"Big brother," Amala said as she ran towards and hugged him.

"Amala, what are you doing here?" He asked while hugging her back.

"You left without saying good-bye, so I came here to see you." Amala said smiling. "And my new friend Shizuru helped me get in here."

"Nice to meet you," I said giving a wave of the hand.

"Would anyone care to explain to me what's going on?" Jeong-Jeong demanded.

I thought I should be the one to tell him.

"Well you see, I met Amala after saving her from some bullies, and she told be she was going to come here to find her brother. Thinking that she would need help getting in, and lack of anything better to do, I came with her. After knocking out those guards up fount, we wondered around looking for him, but when we saw someone coming we hid in your tent and behind that box. After you two left, those two found me after hearing this," I said pulling out the stuff dog. "I made Zhao-Zhao angry and he blindly shot fire at some gun powder which cause your tent to explode."

"But how come you don't have a scratch on you?" Iroh asked.

"I made a barrier of some short out of my spiritual energy, and that's what saved us." I said.

"You only helped her because you had nothing better to do?" Luten asked.

"You can control your spiritual energy?" Iroh asked surprised.

"Did you call me Zhao-Zhao?"

"Sort of, I'm still training, and yes." I answered them in the order they asked. "So… am I in trouble?

Iroh looked liked he was about to say 'no', but Jeong-Jeong started shouting. "Of course you are in trouble, both of you are!" He said glaring at me and Amala.

"Hey Jeonny boy, calm down," I said. "All that stress can't be good for your heart."

That got me picked up by my shirt.

"First of all, my name is Jeong-Jeong. And if you want to see stress, I'll show you…"

He wasn't able to finish because he was knocked to the ground by Aglaia. She grabbed me before I fell to the ground with him.

"Nice kick." I told her.

"Shizuru!" Haneul said as he picked me up and hug me. "I'm so sorry I sent you to a different dimension, I'm so glad your okay."

"Yes, I'm alive. You can put me down now." I said.

"What the hell were you doing?" Michi asked Jeonny boy while hitting him over the head. "She's just a kid, you can't hit her ya jack-ass."

"Um… Who are you guys?" Luten asked looking them over.

"It's common curtsy to state your own name before asking for someone else's" They all said.

"Their friends of mine," I told them.

"Your friends with older people?" Amala asked.

"Do we really look that old?" Michi asked.

I shook my head 'no' then turned to face the old men. "Well it's been fun, but my job is done, and I hope if we meet again, you guys won't act all crazy." I said pointing at them. "Good bye."

"Hey wait!" Luten said before I even moved.

"What?"

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Shizuru Kuwabara." I answered. "Now I got to get going."

"You can't leave, you need to be punished." Jeonney Boy said.

"Why? What did I do?" I asked.

"You broke into a military base!" Zhao-Zhao shouted.

"To help Amala find her brother," I said. "Just because you guys don't have anybody who would risk their lives to see you, doesn't mean you should take it out on the people who do.

"And how good of a military base can it be if to kids were able to sneak in?" Haneul asked. When they glared at him, he cried out, "I'm sorry."

"Well it's good to know all the training I gave Shizuru paid off," Aglaia said.

"Wow, you trained Shizuru? Amala asked. "Could you tell me how she was able to knock out those guards without even moving from her spot?"

"When she knock out the guards without even moving?" Luten asked amazed.

"Yeah, all she did was pushing her hand towards them and they went down like something had hit them." Amala said.

"What if she's an air bender?" Zhao-Zhao said pointing a finger at me accusingly.

"A what?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You don't know what an air bender is?" Luten asked.

"I'm not from around here." I said.

"If you're not an air bender, then what are you?" Zhao-Zhao wanted to know.

"I'm a psychic."

"Yeah, Shizuru can see spirits and can turn her spirit energy into attacks. So that's what she used, but every little people can see it." Haneul told them.

"Do you really think they needed to know that?" Michi asked glaring at him.

Haneul started to look worried when he realizes what he had just told them.

"My bad," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's no big deal, we're leaving anyways." I said walking over to them.

"You know you can't just leave right," Iroh said.

I sighed, knowing he was right. So I walked over to Amala, "It been fun," I said putting a hand on her shoulder, "I'm glad I was able to help you. I hope see each other again soon."

"That should do it, lets go." Aglaia said picking me up.

"I meant that you five need to see the Fire Lord." Iroh said.

"Damn."

------

So now we were sitting in the throne room of Fire Lord Azulon telling him everything that happened, even the where I came here from a different dimension.

"And that's the whole story." I said finishing up. I wanted to get out of here. This place was hot to begin with, but with all the fire everywhere it felt like hell.

FL Azulon just sat there for a long time, as through he was considering what I had told him. I looked over to the fire nation people, and saw that all five of them were bowing down respectfully. I looked over at Haneul who was bowing down nervously. Aglaia and Michi where just sitting there looking at bored as I was. I put a sucker in my mouth just before the FL started to talk.

"Young girl, would you said your a good fighter?" He asked me.

I wasn't sure what that had to do with anything, but I answered him anyways. "I'm not dead, nor have I ever been seriously injured, so I guess I'm a decent fighter."

He stared at me for a moment then stood up. "I want you to fight me."

Iroh immediately stood up. "Father you can not serious, she is just a child."

"Silence Iroh," Azulon said, "Whether we fight or not is up to her."

I felt all eyes go on me and I was unsure what to do. "What do you think?" I asked looking at Aglaia.

She shrugged, "I say go for it."

"Good enough for me, I'm in." I said jumping up.

We were all lead to some kind of fighting stadium, where Azulon asked us to wait while he prepared.

"He's fighting a seven year old, what would he need to prepare for?" Michi asked taking a swing of sake.

"It is tradition in the fire nation to wear certain clothing during a one on one fight." Jeonny boy said explained angrily.

Luten walked up to me, "Are you sure you want to fight my grandfather?" He asked. "Maybe if you told him you regretted going into the military base, he'll go easy on you."

I turned to him and looked him right in the eyes. "There is no point in regretting a past you can't change."

He stared at me for a minute before smiling. "I like you."

I smiled back then turned my attention to Azulon as he walked out in nothing but a baggy pair of pants. "Wish me luck," I told Luten before climbing up on to the stadium.

"The first one to knock their opponent out of the ring wins, are you ready?" He asked.

I nodded and waited for someone to ring the gong. Once someone hit it, I waited for Azulon to make his move. Aglaia told me to always let your opponent attack first.

He shot flames with his foot and I moved out of the way. But when he shot a bunch of random fire balls it was harder for me to dodge them. When he shot a huge wave of fire I knew I couldn't dodge it, so I tried to make a barrier.

And luckily it work.

While I had the barrier up, I started running towards him knowing the fire couldn't get through as long as I had the barrier up. But I wasn't sure how long it would stay up, so I had to work fast. When I was close enough to him the barrier started pushing him closer to the ledge. However the barrier stopped covering my feet so when he swung his foot at my feet I fell to the ground.

"Surely you can do better then that?" Azulon asked with a smug grin.

He was about to hit me with some fire and I was thinking about just giving up, but then I heared Aglaia cry out, "COME ON SHIZURU! GET UP, YOU CAN DO IT!"

For some reason that was all I needed to hear to keep fighting.

Before he could hit me, I rolled out of the way and got back on my feet. I gave Aglaia and the others a thumbs up, then started towards the Fire Lord again. When he shot fire down at me, I jumped up and kneed him right in the face. While he was holding his face trying to stop the bleeding with his hands, I did my Big Bang Boom attack, which sent him flying right out of the ring.

Aglaia, Michi, Haneul, and Amala started cheering, while Zhao-Zhao, Jeonny Boy, Iroh, and Luten sat there in shock from the fact their Fire Lord had just been beaten by a seven year old child. The one's who were cheering rush on to the ring to shower me with words of praise.

"Yeah, that will teach them to mess with you," Michi said bending down to pat me on the back.

"That was amazing!" Amala said hugging me.

"Way to go Shizuru, we knew you could do it!" Agaia said punching a fist in the air.

"Conratulations." Haneul said simply with a smile.

"How was she able to defeat Fire Lord Azulon?" Zhao-Zhao asked Jeonny Boy.

The captain sighed. "I'm not sure, but she is truely a gifted warrior."

"Ozai will never believe this." Iroh said under his breath.

Luten just stood there speechless staring at Shizuru with glowing lives. 'I think I'm in love.' he thought.

Fire Lord Azulon climbed back into the ring after he stopped the bleeding. "I'm very impressed with you fighting skills, even though it didn't seem like you planned it out very much."

I shrugged, "What do you want from me? I'm seven."

The older man let out a laugh. "I like that kid." He said.

----------

"I wish Shizuru could have stayed longer." Luten said sadly.

"Good riddance if you ask me." Zhao-Zhao said.

"BOO!"

The two boys yelled and tripped, then looked up to see me.

"Shizuru!" Luten said happily. "What are you doing here?"

"Algaia said I could stay here for the summer as long as I kept up with my training." I told them.

Amala popped out from behind me. "Shizuru's going to stay here for three whole months! Isn't that great?"

Zhao-Zhao groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Hey Shizuru, come with me!" Luten said, "I'll ask my dad if it would be okay for you to stay at the palace."

My Madubachi Trio was right. I did find something to do during the summer.

It just ended up being a bigger hassle then I thought.

------

Lil'Pup: I finally finished this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update. Hope to see some reviews.

Please keep reading.


	9. It started with a doll

Lil'Pup: I do not own Fruits Basket or Yu Yu Hakusho.

------------ - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You made friends with a prince?" Shigure asked.

"Yeah, and all I had to do was beat up some people," I said. "Now that I think about, every friend I made on my own evolved beating somebody up."

"Who said violence doesn't solve anything," Hatori said.

The Madubachi Trio and I were sitting on a bench in the playground talking about our summer.

"Did you bring us back anything," Ayame asked. "I've never gotten anything from a another dimension before."

I smiled and nodded, pulling the gifts out of my bag. I got Hatori a craving of a dragon, Shigure got a wolf helmet, and I gave Ayame a doll. I also got them some fire flakes.

Some people would find it strange giving a boy who's in the second grade a doll, but then again we're strange kids.

"Let's see, what should I name you," Ayame said holding up the doll.

"How about Mimi," Shigure suggested trying on his helmet.

"Perfect," Ayame said, "Now what to do with Mimi's hair?" He started messing with the dolls hair and I told them what I did in the Fire Nation.

"I think I may have messed up Mimi's hair." I heard Ayame say.

I looked at the doll, and its hair was a tangled up mess. Sighing, I took the doll, and had Ayame give me the little hair brush he was using.

"How do you want her hair?" I asked after I untangled the hair.

"Can you try to put her hair in braided loops?" Ayame asked with pleading eyes.

Nodding I went to work, and by the time recess was over, Mimi had a new hair style.

"Aw… she's so cute!" Shigure and Ayame cooed.

"I didn't know you could style hair Shizuru," Hatori said.

"It's new to me too," I said earning the look Hatori usually gives to Shigure and Ayame.

- - - -

Hatori, Shigure and I were outside of the school waiting for Ayame. For some reason he was taking a long time. Soon he was running out of the doors waving a piece of paper.

"Everyone, I forgot my bag so I went back to get it, and on the way back I saw this," Ayame said holding up the piece of paper.

We looked at it and it turned out being a flyer for a kid's hair styling completion.

"So?"

"So? Shizuru you should enter." Ayame said.

"Just because I did the dolls hair," I asked.

"The doll has a name Shizuru," Shigure said.

"Sorry. Just because I did _Mimi's _hair?"

"Yes, I think you could win it," Ayame said.

"You might as well Shizuru," Hatori said, "Ayame won't give you a moment's peace until you agree. Besides it's for kids, you're not going to have to go up against professionals or anything."

"Come on Shizuru, this could be your big break," Shigure said, "When you win, we can say that we know the next big thing in the world of hair."

I looked at the three of them for a minute then said, "You guys won't leave me alone until I agree to this will you?"

Hatori didn't say anything but Ayame and Shigure had big smiles on their faces.

I sighed, "Fine I'll do it."

"Do what?"

I turned to see Aglaia standing behind me, leaning on her car.

"Shizuru's going to enter a kid's hair styling contest," Shigure and Ayame cheered.

"That's great," Aglaia said, "Let's all go get supplies for Shizuru to train with then we can all get ice cream!"

Ayame and Shigure ran to the car then Shizuru looked at Hatori. "How is it that I only agreed to it a minute ago but I already regret it?"

"I don't know, it's just something those two are good at," was his responses.

Sighing we got into the car, listening to them talking about the contest.

A month later…

Every day for a month Aglaia had me cutting the hair of those mannequin heads. But still had to do my regular training as well.

But tonight was the night. The night we see if that training was a waste of time or not, and the night of the hairstyling contest.

"Well, here it is Shizuru. The moment of truth," Aglaia said. "Are you excited?"

"As excited as I can get," I said. That didn't seem to impress her.

"I haven't seen you here before, are you new?" A voice asked.

We looked over and saw a boy who wasn't much older than me. He had light brown hair, a shade or so lighter than mine. I couldn't tell what his eye color was because he was sunglasses.

"Yeah, I'm new, this is my first contest." I said. Then I held out my hand, "Shizuru Kuwabara, and you?"

Smirking the boy said, "I'm Chihiro Osawa, last years winner, and I plan to win again this year."

"Good to hear," I said, "But you should know not everything goes as planned."

Chihiro scowled with a vein bursting through his head, said "whatever, "then walked away.

"Have you ever tried not making enemies?" Aglaia asked.

I turned to look at her, "Have we just met?"

Sighing Aglaia said, "You better go, it's about to start."

I was standing in front of my table. It had a mannequin head, scissors, hair spray, irons, etc.

"All right," said the announcer, "You will be given an hour to make a hair style that will impress the judges. Begin."

I looked at the mannequin head; it just had really long black hair, nothing really special about it, everyone's was the same.

I decided to do a jagged hair style. I started by cutting the hair, making sure it was all the same length. When the hair was medium-short I got to work, I parted the hair down the middle, taking a small section of hair across the nape of the neck.

I brought all the remaining hair down and cut it in sections. After the back section was cut, using the ear to ear parting section a small one inch section of hair, and comb it down. I combed down the side section, and then I cut along the guide line joining the back to the front. Then I repeating on the other side until both sides was even. I took a small section of the hair then clipped the remaining hair out of my way. I then parted a section of hair to be cut in the center and cut downwards.

When the cutting was done, all I had to do was straiten the hair. Picking up the hair straighter I saw that I only had five minutes left! I was about to plug it in when I saw that someone had cut the cord.

I took a quick look around, that Chihiro kid was already done and when he saw me he gave me a smug smile. I knew right away that it was his doing.

Instead of going over there and beating the crap out of him, I tried to think of a way to get the hair straighter to work. The only thing I could think of was to try to make it heat up using my spirit energy.

Seeing as I had nothing to lose, I consecrated my spirit energy into the hair straighter. I tested it by ironing the hair. It had worked!

My spirit energy had made it heat up faster so I was able to finish with only thirty seconds to spare.

After the time was up they made us go back stage until the judges had made a decision. When I got back there, Algaia and the trio were waiting for me.

"How do you think you did?" Hatori asked.

"Okay I guess," I said. "I almost wasn't able to finish because someone cut the cord to my hair straighter."

"How did you finish then," Algaia asked.

"I used my spirit energy to make it heat up," I said in a low voice so no one else would hear.

"Shizuru, that boy's glaring at you," Shigure said.

I turned around and I saw Chihiro staring at me angrily. "Yeah, just ignore him."

"Do you want me to flirt with him to scare him off," Ayame offered.

"I said to just ignore him."

"But where's the fun in that?" Shigure and Ayame asked.

"Would all of the contestants please come back on stage." The announcer guy said.

'Thank God,' I thought to myself as I walked away from them.

Everyone stood by there hair, waiting for them to announce the winner. Chihiro had a smug look on his face, while I just stood there looking bored.

The announcer started to speak again. "While it was close ladies and gentlemen, each one of these kids has unique skill. But the winner of The Junior Hairstyling Contest is… Shizuru Kuwabara!"

The crowd cheered, along with some disappointed looks from parents. But shrew them, I won.

………………….

"See, I told you that you would win," Shigure said.

"And look at the great trophy you won," said Ayame.

"Come on everyone," Aglaia said, "It's time…

"Kuwabara!" Someone shouted.

We all turned around to see Chihiro Osawa standing there out of breath holding his _second place_ trophy.

"I swear that the next time we meet, that I'm going to walk away the winner." Chihiro said. Then he ran off with out looking back.

We all just stood there for a while before Hatori said, "You've got to stop making enemies."

I looked over at him. "Have we just met?"

---------------------------

Lil'Pup: Please review, and if you want to know what a jagged hairstyle is, you can look it up on the internet.


	10. New God

Lil'Pup: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Fruits Basket.

--------------------------

A few months ago the head of the Sohma family got married to one of the maids that worked for them. I think her name was Ren.

Anyways it was six in the morning when the phone started ringing. I got to the phone quickly so my parents wouldn't wake up, and Shigure was on the other end. I was worried because he was crying.

"Shigure whats wrong," I asked hoping that he, along with Hatori and Ayame were safe.

"The ne God has been chosen," he said.

"What are you talking about?" I didnt' get an answer because he had hung up.

I quickly got a jacket and jumped out my bedroom window, not caring that I was in my pjs and barefoot. I ran to the Sohma main house as quickly as I could using spirt energy to go faster. I ran past people on bikes and cars getting alot of gaping looks. When I got there I started knocking on the door until one of the maids opened it. When I found my friends they were all crying and standying around some woman along with Kureno who had the sprit of the rooster.

It took me a moment but I realized why they were crying. Ren was pregant with the new god who was going to be the head of the family.

The boy who processed the spirt of the monkey, Ritsu, was there aw well. But he didn't seem to understand what was going on.

I walked over to my friends, trying to comfort them the best I could with out hugging them, telling them it would be okay by giving them a sucker. I looked over at Kureno offering him a sucker as well.

He stared at me blankly then smiled and said "thank you," taking a sucker. I gave Ritsu one too which he happily took.

Everyone was starting to calm down and the Mubudachi Trio and and I went to sit down on the porch.

"I'm sorry that Shigure called you so early in the morning," Hatori said.

"It's okay," I told him, "I had to get up at seven to go train, so it wasn't a big deal."

"Hows your training going," Shigure asked.

"Fine but Aglaia said she was going to teach me gymnastics." I said.

"Coud she teach me too," Ayame asked, his pale gold eyes shining with hope.

"I don't think she would mind," I said, "And you're up anyways so I don't see a problem." I turned to Shigure and Hatori, "Do you guys want to come too?"

They both said no and that they wanted to go back to sleep.


	11. Fire Nation School

Lil'Pup: This will be a Avatar the last Airbender crossover, which I don't own along with YYH.

-----

"How is your training going," Amala asked eating some of the pocky that Shizuru had brought with her.

"I'm not dead, so I call that a good sign," Shizuru said reaching for a sucker.

It was summer time again, and Shizuru was back in the Fire Nation. She was now talking to Amala about what happened since they last saw each other while eating junk food that the young pychic had brought.

Shizuru really liked Amala, it was good to have someone her age she could tell anything when her trio wasn't around. Speaking of them, their family secret was one thing she'd never tell Amala.

The two of them laid around for about half an hour before Amala asked, "Where are your older friends?"

"I have no idea," Shizuru answered honestly. The moment they arrived, Shizuru ran off to find Amala. "Anyways, lets see what Luten and Zhao-Zhao are up to."

Time Skip

Prince Luten and Zhao were sitting under a tree watching Prince Iroh and Captain Jeong-Jeong spar.

Shizuru and Amala jumped out from behind the tree, scaring the two boys.

"What was that for," Zhao asked, getting angrier then he should have.

"To scare you," Shizuru answered, trying her best not to look smug.

Luten,unlike his monkey looking friend, was happy to see Shizuru again, "So when did you get here?"

"A few hours ago," Shizuru said, "I've been hanging out with Amala."

"Oh," Luten said, clearly disapointed that she had not come to see him right away.

Shizuru didn't seem to notice, or if she did she didn't care. But Amala did, so she tried to cheer him up, "Would you like to have some of the snacks Shizuru brought with her, Prince Luten?"

Soon after, the four of them were munching down sweets when Iroh and Jeong-Jeong walked towards them. The three fire nation children stood up and bowed, while Shizuru sat there and gave them a wave.

"Hey Iroh, hey Jeonny Boy," Shizuru said taking a bite of a cookie.

"Stop calling me that," Jeong-Jeong said hitting Shizuru on the head.

Shizuru rubbed her head glaring up at the older man, then turned to Iroh, "Yo, Roh, I got something for you," Shizuru said using her nickname for the general.

"Really, what is it," Iroh asked, clearly happy that he was getting something.

"Tea cakes," she said handing Iroh the box.

"I see you remembered my love for tea," Iroh said.

"How could I forget," Shizuru asked, cause really, the man was obsessed.

"Your not planning on spending the entire summer here again," Zhao asked.

"Stop being such a dick, Zhao-Zhao," Shizuru said lying down.

Zhao was about to jump her, but found himself lifted from the ground.

"Fiesty one, isn't he," Michi teased, poking his cheek.

"Hey, guys, where have you been," Shizuru asked.

"Buying a house to live in during the summer," Aglaia said.

"Where did a women get the money to buy a house on such short notice," Jeong-Jeong asked.

"Where did you not get the money," Michi contured even through it didn't make any sense.

There was a long silence, but the awkwardness was broken by Haneal. "Hey everyone, what's going on?"

"Nothing, just talking," Shizuru said. "By the way, what's in the bag?"

"Oh, it's just your school uniform," Haneal said.

"What?" Shizuru asked.

"Hey, that's the same a mine," Amala said happily.

"By the way Shizuru, we enrolled you in school here," Aglaia told her.

"What? There's no way in hell I'm going to school," Shizuru growled.

Next day...

"I can't believe I'm going to school," Shizuru said bitterly.

"Well, I'm glad we're going to school together," Amala said, "Even if we're not going to be in the same classes."

Seeing Amala blush, Shizuru gave her friend a smile, "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine, and just tell me the names of the kids who bully you. I'll beat them up for you."

That seemed to cheer Amala up and they continued to walk together until they got to schoo. They both went to their class rooms, then waited for class to start.

Shizuru's teacher was a stern looking elderly woman, who was holding something that looked like a whip.

When she walked in, the class stood up to greet her in perfect harmony.

"Morning class," Madam Cho said, her voice making Shizuru wince. "A new student will be joining us today. Would you come up and introduce yourself." When Shizuru got up to walk to the front Madam Cho started shouting at her, "Young lady, why are you not wearing the proper uniform?"

The proper uniform was brown pants, a brown under shirt, brown-red boots, and a red and black shirt. Since it was so hot in the Fire Nation, Shizuru dicided not to wear the under shirt.

"Is it really that big of a deal if I don't wear that under shirt," Shizuru asked, raising an eyebrow.

Madam Cho glared down at Shizuru, and gripped her whip tightly. "Talking back to the teacher will get you in alot of trouble, but seeing as this is your first day I will let you off with a warning," Cho said, her voice daring Shizuru to test her. "Now introduce yourself to the class."

Shizuru stood up stright and cleared her throat, "I am Valentinez Alkalinelia Xifax Sicidabohertz Gumbigobillo Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andri Charton-Haymoss Ivanovicci Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser," When everyone looked at her wide eyed, mouths gaping, she sweat dropped, "I'm just kidding, my name's Shizuru Kuwabara."

There were sigh's of relief, as well as a few giggles, but Madam Cho quickly stopped them, "Go back to your seat," she ordered.

Shizuru did as she was told, rolling her eyes.

When the lesson started, Shizuru had a hard time staying awake. Cho-Cho was talking too fast, there was nothing the the room to look at, she kept thinking about Amala, and none of her friends were there to entertain her.

Lunch time could not have came faster, Shzuru had half the mind ditch for the rest for the day, if not for the rest of the summer. But she decided to try to find Amala and eat lunch with her.

Shizuru was on her way to start searching for when she was stopped by some of her classmates. "What," Shizuru asked boredly.

"We just thought that since you are new, we should tell you some of the rules," one boy said.

"You should never goof off in class, or Madam Cho will whip you," said one of the girls.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that," Shizuru said rolling her eyes.

"But it's better then being sent to the Head Master," another boy said, "Get in too much trouble and he'll send you to work in the mines."

"Is everyone her anti-fun," Shizuru asked. When they answered 'yes' she fell down anime style.

"Thanks for the warnings, but I think I'm going to go eat now," Shizuru said annoyed.

"Hold on," a girl said, "We still need to tell you about Lee."

"Which one," Shizuru asked, remembering that there were at least four Lee's in her class.

"Lee Sho," a boy said, "He's from on the most powerful familys in the Fire Nation."

"He's also the strongest kid in school," said another.

Sighing, Shizuru asked, "Alright, which one is he?"

"He's the big one over there picking on some kid," a boy pointed out.

When Shizuru saw that the kid Lee was picking on was Amala, she felt the anger in her rise.

"It's better to not get involved," a boy said, "If you do, you'll only..." he stopped when he noticed Shizuru walking towards Lee.

"Aww... is the baby going to cry," Lee laughed when he saw tears gathering in her eyes. He made a reach for Amala, but was stopped when he was thrown into a wall.

"Amala, are you okay," Shizuru asked brushing away some of her tears, completely forgetting about Lee.

Amala sniffed and nodded before hugging Shizuru, burying her face in her chest. --------------------------

School was finally over, and Shizuru was going to walk Amala home when she was cornered by some older boys. They all stared at her before moving aside to let Lee through.

"Were you the the one who threw me into a wall at lunch," he asked angerly.

"Were you the one who was picking on my friend?"

Lee glared at her, "You must be some kind of idoit for picking a fight with me."

"Yes, how dare I stop you from bullying my friend," Shizuru said sarcastically

"Glad you see it my way," Lee said.

Shizuru stared at him, "Great, your ugly and stupid."

His face growing red, Lee yelled, "That's it, I challenge you to an Angi Kai!"

This grabbed everyone's attention, and they crowded around to see what was going on.

"Yeah, I would agree to the challenge, but seeing as Angi Kai is a fire duel, and I'm not a fire bender I cant do it," Shizuru said calmly. "But I'll still fight you."

A smug grin found its why across Lee's face, "Fine, but since it's not an Angi Kai, that means you'll have to fight me and all of my friends."

"So just you then," Shizuru asked.

There were a few snickers, and the grin was replaced with a scowl. The older boys who were with him all gathered around me, there were eight of them altogether, and only three of them could fire bend. Lee was one of them.

They all rushed her, but Shizuru just jumped, making them all run into each other.

"I can already see that you guys aren't going to be must of a challenge," Shizuru said boredly, "I'm not going to waste time playing with you, because I want to get out of here, so let's make this quick."

They all growled at her, and started running towards her again. But Shizuru, true to her word, just hit them all with spirt energy, knocking them out.

Everyone stared at her in awe, she was able to beat up the strongest boys in school without breaking a sweat. The kids stay silent for a while before they started cheering. They all started saying how amazing she was, and asking where she learned to fight like that. Shizuru would have answered, but she saw Amala in the crowd and walked towards her.

"Come on Amala, I'll walk you home," Shizuru said holding out her hand.

Amala smiled and grabbed Shizuru's hand. They held hands until they reached Amala's home.

NEXT DAY...

"Aren't you worried that those boys will tell one you," Amala asked, "If the Head Master finds out about the fight, he might make you go work in the mines."

"Like I would if he told me too," Shizuru said.

They continued walking but were stopped by Lee and his gang. Shizuru had Amala hide behind her, and waited to see what they would say. To the girls surprise, they all bowed down infront of them.

"We're sorry to picking a fight with you," Lee said, "We hope to make it up to you by making you the new leader of our gang."

Shizuru looked at them, put a sucker in her mouth, then looked at them again. She could tell they were being honest about the offer.

"Fine," she anwsered, "But I'm only going to be here for three months, so after that you can become leader again until I come back. Now get off the ground."

The boys stood up, then followed there new leader to school.

-----------------------------------

Lil'Pup: So ends another chapter. Sorry it took me so long to finish this, I'll try to have the next one up sooner. Please R&R.


	12. Ambrose

_Shizuru found herself in a room that looked like a dungeon. It had cold rock floors, dead people chained to the walls, and she could see all souls of the people who had dead here._

"_Are you ready to join them," a dark voice asked behind her. She knew by the voice itself that this person wasn't human._

_Shizuru turned around slowly to see one of the most hideous creatures she had ever seen. It had pale wrinkly skin, pointy ears, small razor like teeth, and he was wearing a simple black robe._

"_Who the hell are you," Shizuru asked, hoping she sounded as threatening as she wanted too._

"_Little girls should learn their place," the demon said coming closer to Shizuru_

_Shizuru was going to attack him, but was stopped by the hand that ripped right through her gut._

The young psychic woke up in a cold sweat, and then took a look at her surroundings. She was in her bedroom, and it took her a moment to relies that the whole than had been a dream.

She looked over at the clock and saw that it was only four in the morning.

Sighing, Shizuru got out of bed to get a glass of milk. She grabbed the milk out of the fridge, and was going to get a glass, but she decided to just drink from the carton.

Shizuru saw some left over rice-balls and she realized how hungry she was. She quickly ate and went back to bed only to find that she couldn't go back to sleep.

'_I might as well go train,' _she thought getting out of bed again. She got out of her fox pajamas, which Aglaia gave her, and put on some shorts and a black t-shirt. She could have gone through the front door, but her parents were home so she just went out the window. She thought that was more fun anyways.

Shizuru started to sprint towards the park, hiding behind trees or bushes when a car was coming. She didn't want to have to explain why a nine year old girl was out running at four-thirty in the morning. Shizuru had celebrated her ninth birthday with Aglaia, Michi, Haneul, and her Madubachi Trio. Her parents had forgotten her birthday, but it was okay, she was used to it. Besides she had her friends.

Noticing a figure up ahead, Shizuru waited for them to past while hiding up a tree. The figure started walking, but stopped when it was under the tree Shizuru was in. The next then she knew the person had set the tree on fire.

"Shit," Shizuru cursed under her breath. Knowing she had no other choice, she jumped from the tree trying to make sure the person didn't see her.

"I know your there girl," the figure said, "Come on out."

By his voice Shizuru could tell it was a man, even if it was a little raspy.

Stepping out of the bush she kept her cool, "Don't you think you should let that tree out. And did you really need to set it on fire just to get me out of there?"

The man chuckled, "What do you expect? I'm a demon," he said throwing off the trench coat he was wearing. Seeing as he had blue skin, looked like a lizard, and had a tail, Shizuru agreed that he was a demon. But she was just glad he was wearing pants.

Shizuru would have paid more attention, but she told hear the spirit of the tree call out for help. Remembering some fire bending moves Iroh and Jeonny boy taught her, she combined them with her spirit energy and was able to blow the tree out.

Noting that the tree had enough life left in it to survive, she turned her attention back to the demon "So what do you want?"

Surprised by Shizuru's skill, he didn't say anything for a moment, and then he let out a small laugh, "You really are powerful. I can see why my master wants you."

Shizuru was slightly worried about that, "He wants me for my power right?" When the demon nodded his head she let out a sigh of relief. _'I've been hanging around Ayame and Shigure to much,'_ she thought shaking her head.

"Are you going to come with me willingly or not," the demon growled.

"Well I haven't had a good fight in awhile with someone who wants to kill me," Shizuru said, "So I say not."

"Foolish child," he said. Letting out a roar he ran towards Shizuru who jumped out of the way before he was able to hit her.

But Shizuru forgot about the tail. The blue demon swung his tail hitting her in the gut which knocked her into a tree.

Getting up Shizuru said, "I know this is a little of topic, but if your tail gets cut off does it grow back?"

Ignoring the question he charged towards Shizuru again, but this time she just shot him with some sprit energy. It blew off his arm making cry/roar out in pain. Glaring at Shizuru, his eyes told her how badly he wanted her dead. Shizuru figured the only reason he didn't was because he knew his master wouldn't want him too, or because he was in too much pain.

"This isn't over child," the demon said before disappearing.

Class hadn't started yet, so Shizuru told the Madubachi Trio what happened to her.

"So the demon got away," Shigure asked.

"Yeah, he just told me that it wasn't over then left in a blink of in eye," Shizuru said yawning.

"How's your stomach doing," Hatori asked recalling how she told them she was hit there.

"It's fine but it left a big bruise," Shizuru said lifting her shirt to show them. Indeed there was a large dark purple bruise, which looked almost black on her stomach. However none of them noticed that their teacher, Wake sensei, saw the bruise as well.

"Excuse me class, I have to go make a call, I'll be back shortly," Wake Sensei said walking out of the room. She went into the teachers lounge and went to the phone. "Hello is this Child Services," she asked. Taking a deep breath Wake Sensei continued, "I would like to inform you of possible child abuse for one of my students."

Shizuru was training with Aglaia and Michi, the Madubachi trio watching from the sidelines.

"Come one Shizuru, you need to get in better shape than that in case that demon comes back," Aglaia said.

Michi breathed some fire at Shizuru who quickly dodged it and shot some spirit energy at her.

"Guys, we have trouble," Haneul shouted running to the training grounds.

"Is it about what that demon said to Shizuru about his master," Michi asked.

"No, child services are at Shizuru's house," he said waving his arms frantically.

"What, why would they be at my house," Shizuru asked.

"Maybe one of you neighbors saw you sneaking out of the house and they thought you were running away or something," Hatori suggested.

"Or they may be demons in disguise who are trying to take you away," Ayame said.

"I should go check it out," Shizuru said.

When Shizuru got to her house, she saw that there was indeed a child service van in front. She walked through the front door to see her parents, a man in a suit, and Wake Sensei.

"Wake Sensei, what are you doing here," Shizuru asked putting a sucker in her mouth.

"Kuwabara-san, I would like you to show this nice man your stomach," Wake Sensei said.

'_My stomach,' _thought Shizuru, _'Why would they need to see my… oh shit.' _ Knowing that refusing to show them would just make things worse she lifted her shirt to show them her bruise.

The adults gasped and Shizuru took that as her cue to put her shirt down, "I know what this looks like, but my parents didn't give me this bruise."

Everyone turned their attention to the girl's parents. Her father was a tall man with short curly black hair, while her mother had long orange hair. Shizuru could tell that her teacher and the child service man were wondering if she was even their daughter.

"Would you tell us where you did get it from," the child service guy asked in patience voice.

"I fell off my state board," Shizuru said in annoyed voice, "and before you asked the state board broke in two so I threw it away."

"You see, this whole thing is just one big misunderstanding," Shizuru's father said.

'_He does realize that makes it sound like its true," Shizuru thought._

"Unless you people have some strong evidence on my parents, I think you should leave," Shizuru said wanting to get rid of them.

After the child service man (whose name Shizuru didn't bother to remember) and Wake Sensei left Shizuru went to her room. She was going to call Aglaia to tell her what happen, but then she heard her parents start to talk.

"This is terrible," her mother said.

"I know," Shizuru's father said, "What will the neighbors think?"

"Forget the neighbors," her mother said angrily, "What about our jobs? My boss would fire me if she found out I was accused of abusing my child."

Shizuru felt the anger in her rise. Was that all they cared about? What about the fact that she could be taken away, that didn't cross their minds? Or could it be that they just didn't care?

'_If they don't care then neither do I,' _Shizuru thought. She could just go live with Aglaia, her parents wouldn't notice.

Grabbing a small suitcase Shizuru packed up some clothes and the stuff animals her Madubachi Trio gave her before climbing out the window. She knew what she was doing was childish, but then again she was a child so she didn't feel guilty.

Shizuru made her way down the street, suitcase in hand, when she noticed her head hurt. Then her world turned black.

"Damn my head hurts," was the first thing Shizuru said once she gained consciousness. The next thing she did was pull out a sucker.

She was in a dungeon like room, much like the one she saw in her dream last night, only there were no souls. Just a pile of corpses that were starting to creep her out.

Shizuru saw a door on the other side of the room, and decided it would be her best way out even through it most likely led to a trap. But at this point she didn't think she had much left to lose. She opened the door and it creaked loudly.

"I see you're awake," a raspy voice said that Shizuru knew she had heard before.

When she opened the door all the way, Shizuru saw the same demon that was in her dream.

"Were you the one who sent that lizard demon after me," Shizuru asked even through she was sure she already knew the answer.

"Yes," he responded, "I sent him in hopes that he would destroy you, but it seems that I have underestimated you. A mistake I do not plan to make again!"

"Thanks, that means a lot to me," Shizuru said. "Since it seems you already know who I am, I think it's only fair you tell me who you are."

"You're not in any position to give me orders girl," the demon growled.

"It's not an order, I just want to know who you are," Shizuru said angrily even if it wasn't a smart thing to do.

"Every well than," the demon said, "I guess you do have the right to know the name of the man that will kill you. I am the demon Ambrose. Come midnight I will unleash my army from the demon realm and bring 10,000 years of darkness in the world of the humans."

_'I asked for his name, not why he was here,' _Shizuru thought, _'and why is it 10,000 years of darkness?' _ "That doesn't explain why you want me dead though," Shizuru said.

"Because one day you may be powerful enough to stop me," Ambrose hissed, "And I won't be killed when I've worked so hard for this night."

"Too bad for you," Shizuru said, "Cause there is no way I'm going to let you unleash demons from hell just so you can take over the world."

"Foolish child," laughed Ambrose, "You may be strong but you are no match for me at your current level of power."

"We'll see about that," Shizuru said before shooting some sprit energy at him.

But Ambrose easily dodged it, "Is that really the best you can do child, I will end this quickly." He disappeared, and then reappeared behind Shizuru. "Die" where the last words the psychic girl heard before a hand was torn threw her.


	13. Was it Pointless?

Lil'Pup: I don't own Yuyu Hakusho or Fruits Basket.

--

_There was an eery darkness surrounding Shizuru. She tried to get up but found herself unable to move. Soon the memories of her fight with Ambrose came flooding back._

_"Am I dead," Shizuru asked out loud even if there was no one around to answer her._

_"You are," a womans voice said._

_Shizuru tried to sit up to see who it was, but she still couldn't move, "Who are you?"_

_"I'm you, or you were me," the voice said confused, "No wait, I'm who you once were. Make sence?"_

_"No," Shizuru said point blank, still trying to get up._

_"Your soul is still a little bit too weak," the woman said now standing above Shizuru. The young girls eyes widen when she saw an older version of herself. "I know you have a lot of questions, but nows not the time."_

_"Okay, but where am I," Shizuru asked._

_"Your in the spirt world," the older Shizuru said, "Well part of it any ways."_

_"So I really did die," Shizuru said sadly._

_"Don't worry, you won't stay dead for long," the woman said, "And when you go back your be even stronger."_

_Shizuru closed her eyes, "Strong enough to kill Ambrose?"_

_The woman sighed, "That's going to be up to you." Then she left._

_"Wait don't leave," Shizuru shouted, "Come back."_

_"Shizuru..."_

_"Shizuru..."_

_"Wait," the girl shouted. _

_"SHIZURU!"_

The young girl woke up and the first thing she saw was Aglaia, Haneul, and Michi standing over her, "Hey guys," she said weakly.

"SHIZURU," they all shouted hugging her.

She winced in pain abit, then remembered the hole in her gut. When they let her go, Shizuru looked down but her belly was completely healed, even the bruise from before was gone.

"In case your wondering why your guts better, it's because Haneul healed you," Michi said softly.

Shizuru turned to look at Haneul, "You have healing powers," she asked.

Haneul nodded, "Once I saw you, I went to heal you in hopes of saving your life. I guessed it worked."

"But I was dead," Shizuru said, "I know I was."

"We thought you were too," Aglaia said, "But I don't think you could be alive now unless..."

"Wait," Shizuru interrupted, "What about Ambrose?"

"Who's he," Haneul asked.

"He must have been the one who did this to her," Michi said.

Remembering his plan, Shizuru spoke up, "What time is it," she asked.

"It's almost nine, why," Aglaia asked.

"We have to stop Ambrose," Shizuru said trying to sit up, but the pain in her gut stoped her.

"You might have to wait till tomorrow Shizuru," Haneul said, "You're still not at a hundred percent yet."

"But we don't have that long," Shizuru shouted, "We have to stop him before midnight.":

Shizuru quickly told them about Ambrose plan to unleash demons from Hell, and let the world be ruled by 1,000 years of darkness.

"Okay, so we can't wait until tomorrow," Haneul said, "But how do we even find him?"

"I think I know someone who can help us," Aglaia said. She and Michi left, and moments later they came back with the lizard demon from earlier that morning.

"We found him in a cave across town," Michi said, "We figured we could try and get some answers about why you were attacked."

"She was attacked because we needed her to die," the lizard hissed.

Aglaia punched him in the face, sending him flying, "You have two choices; you can tell us where this Ambrose guy is, or I can finish what Shizuru started," she said pointing at his arm that was no longer there.

"I'm not scared of you," the lizard said, "It's going to take more then death treats to get me to talk."

Aglaia glared angerily at him, and was about to say something, but then she looked at Shizuru. She thought about something for a moment then started to say something in a different langauce.

All of a sudden the demon started freaking out," I'LL TALK, I'LL TELL YOU EVERY THING!"

"What did she say," Shizuru asked turning to Michi and Haneul.

"You don't want to know," they both said.

"If you want to find Ambrose, you'll need to go to the old temple on the out skirts of town," he said, "Now please let me go!"

"Fine," Aglaia said, "But if I ever see you near Shizuru again I'll... Well you already know what I'll do."

The lizard demon nodded his head, and when he was released he made a run for it.

"Should we go after him," Michi asked.

"No, I'm sure he's going back to the demon realm now," Aglaia said, "Haenul, can you take us to the temple he was telling us about?"

"Way ahead of you," Haenul said, who was standing in front of a worm hole he had opened up.

Not wanting to waste any time, the four of them jumped into the worm hole.

--

Ambrose was standing at the temples gate, putting skulls, crytals, stardust,frankincense,calamus,bergamot around it.

"At the stoke of midnight, my plan will be complete," Ambrose said before doing an evil laugh.

"Do you always talk to yourself," Shizuru asked walking up behind Ambrose.

Ambrose turned around, his eyes wide in shock, "How can you be alive?"

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you weren't happy to see me," Shizuru said with a smirk.

"Don't be so smug child," Ambrose growled, "I killed you once I'll kill you again."

"What makes you think we'll give you the chance," Aglaia asked walking next to Shizuru along with Haenul and Michi.

"I see you brought friends with you this time," Ambrose said, "Looks like I'll have some corpes to feed the demons once they arrive."

"Just so you know we plan to kill you before that happens," Michi said taking a swing of sake.

Ambrose laughed, "Like I'm really going to be scared of some drunk." He started laughing again, only stopping when he was hit by a fire blast.

Huffing out some smoke, Michi said with a smug smirk, "Not bad for some drunk huh?"

Getting up Abrose glared angerily at Michi, "You will be the first to die,"

He appeared behind Michi and let his hand ripped through her only for a log to appear in her place. Ambrose was then dropped kicked by the fire demon.

"Your going to have to do better then that," Michi said taking another drink of sake.

"But I won't give you the chance," Haenul said bringing his scythe to Ambrose neck and cutting his head off.

"You guys took him down that fast," Shizuru said, " I feel kind of weak seeing how easy he was able to kill me."

"Don't worry about it sweetie, your still learning," Aglaia said hugging her.

"Yeah, but I wasn't even able to defend myself," Shizuru said sadly.

"Shizuru, your still a child, you don't have to be the perfect warrior just yet," Haenul said, "And you know if you ever need anything, we'll be there for you."

Shizuru felt a little better at her friends words, but she remembered how Ambrose said that she was the one that he considered a threat, And that woman from before said she would be even more powerful now, but she didn't even get the chance to fight Ambrose! The whole thing didn't seem fair.

"Come on kid, lets get you home," Michi said patting her on the back.

Shizuru nodded slowly, then remembered the events from earier that day, "Hey do you remember how Haenul said that child service was at my house?"

"Yeah," the three adults said.

"Well my teacher saw my bruise, and she thought my parents gave it to me. And the whole time my parents were worried about what people would think of them, and weather they would keep their jobs, rather then if they would get to keep me," Shizuru said with clenched fist.

"Is that why I found a bag filled with some your clothes and your favorite stuff animals," Haenul asked pulling a bag from behind him.

"Yes," Shizuru admitted, not seeing a reason to lie at this point.

Aglaia sighed, "Well we need to find a way to get child services off your parents back. If they find your parents quilty you might have to move away to a foster home."

At the thought of never seeing her friends again, Shizuru felt a rush of panic go through her. "What do we have to do?"

--

"So you guys saved the world," Ayame asked, his eyes wide.

"I didn't do anything," Shizuru said," Michi and Haenul are the one's who killed him, and it didn't take them much effort." Shizuru thought about telling her Madubachi Trio that she died, but she didn't want them to worry.

"But what about the whole child service thing," Hatori asked.

"Aglaia put some kind of spell on them, so none of them remember anything," Shizuru said, "Not even my parents."

"I'm glad your not going to be sent away," Shigure said, "We'd miss you too much."

Shizuru gave them a soft smile, "I would miss you guys too."

She may not have been the one to kill Ambrose, but Shizuru thought that with the friends she had, she was just happy to have been able to see them again.

--

Lil'Pup: I'll try to make the next chapter longer. PLEASE REVIEW.


	14. Chapter 14

Lil'Pup: Sorry I haven't updated the story in awhile. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Fruits Basket.

--

Shizuru and the Madubachi Trio were sitting in class talking, even through they should have been listening to the teacher. But it was math and everyone knows you don't really need that.

"Summer break is just a month away," Shigure said excitingly.

"Are you planning on going back to that different dimension again," Hatori asked.

"Yeah, I promised Amala I would come back," Shizuru said smiling at the thought of her friend from the Fire Nation.

"But what are we supposed to do while your gone," Ayame whined resting his head on Shizuru's shoulder.

"Kuwabara, Sohma's, are you paying attention," Wake-Sensei asked.

'Yes," the four of them answered.

"Then what was I talking about," she asked angerily.

"Math," they answered.

The whole class laughed, except Wake-Sensei. "Would you four like to stay behind after school?"

"Not really," they said at the same time once again.

"Then keep it down, and pay attention."

Once the teacher turned away, they stuck their tounges out at her.

This was the kind of things that Shizuru loved, just messing around with her friends. She enjoyed hanging out with the Madubachi Trio, they made her laugh, and gave her something to protect. She didn't know what she'd do if she ever lost them.

When the bell rang for recess, everyone went running out of the room and into the play-ground. Since alot of kids were playing softball, the swings were mostly empty, so Shizuru and her friends went to play on them.

"Shizuru, why don't you ever go out for sports," Shigure asked, "With your powers you could easily win every game and no one would know."

"Because most of the time I'm training or doing school work," Shizuru said, "And during my free time I would rather be hanging out with you guys."

"Aw... You care more about us then becoming a sports star and making millions," Ayame said.

"That or she just doesn't want to abuse her powers," Hatori said in a you should know better tone.

"What are you talking about, I have no problem with abusing my powers," Shizuru said in a duh voice. "And don't think I won't do it just because it would be considered cheating."

"That's our Zuru," Shigure and Ayame said happily.

Hatori sighed, "Why do I have to be the responsible one," he asked.

"Because of your haircut," Shizuru said reaching out and ruffling his hair, "It screams doctor, or ceo, or something like that."

"Oh my God your right," Shigure and Ayame shouted wided eyed.

"Do you three ever listen to yourselves talk," Hatori aksed, the vein in his head ready to pop.

"I don't see what good that would do," Shizuru said swinging.

"Hey kiddies."

The four of them turned their heads and saw four older boys.

"What," Shizuru asked not really caring.

"Those are our swings, so get off," one said.

Shizuru, Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame looked at them for a moment, then turned away and continued to swing.

"You can't just ignored us," another said angerily. He walked up and pushed Ayame off the swing.

"Don't push my friends," Shizuru said getting off the swing, ready for a fight.

"What are you going to do about it," one asked before trying to push Shizuru.

But Shizuru took his hand and flipped him, "I'm going to do that," she said with a smug grin.

"You go girl," Shigure said, "Show them who's boss."

"Go easy on them," was all Hatori said.

One of the boys, instead of going after Shizuru, grabbed Hatori.

"Leave him alone," Shizuru said, her hands balled into fist.

"Fine here," the boy said tossing Hatori over to her.

They bumbed right into each other, Ayame and Shigure's eyes closed shut waiting for the poof.

But it never came.

Hatori was on top of Shizuru, still in human form.

Getting off her, he looked at Ayame and Shigure, "Guy's I think we should talk."

Shizuru, Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame all walked to the side of the school, ready to talk.

"Why didn't Hatori transform," Shigure asked, clearly confused.

"I don't know," Shizuru answered, "He still has the dragon spirit inside of him so I'm not sure..."

Shizuru paused as the memories of what happened with Ambrose filled her.

"Shizuru, what's wrong," Ayame asked, eyes filled with worry.

"You guys know how Aglaia can hug you because she's technically dead," Shizuru said.

The three boys nodded thier heads.

"During the whole Ambrose thing a few months ago, he kinda killed me and I just some how came back to life," Shizuru said the last half quickly.

No one said anything after that, they just sat there waiting for someone to say something.

Hatori was the one to break the silence, "Why didn't you tell us before," he asked.

Shizuru sighed, "I don't know, I guess I just didn't want to worry you guys."

"But we're your best friends," Ayame said, "We tell each other everything."

"I guess I was just worried what you guys would think of me," Shizuru answered honestly, "I thought you guys would think of me as a monster or a freak for being able to defy death."

"You know Shizuru, we always worried that you might want to stop being friends with us because of the curse," Shigure said, "Come on we're freaks of nature."

"I don't think so," Shizuru said quietly, "Then again I don't really have the right to talk because I don't know where you guys are coming from."

"Our parents keep on telling us that people will be disgusted by us," Ayame said.

Shizuru let out a small laugh, "If anything, that fact that you and Shigure are sexual predators at the age of nine is more disgusting. But I love you guys any ways."

The three boys turned their heads towards Shizuru, "You do," they asked.

"Of course," she said, "I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost any of you."

The next thing Shizuru knew, they were all hugging her.

"Thank you," they said.

"You know, none of us can remember one time our parents told us they loved us," Shigure said, "In fact your the first person who said those three little words to us."

"Aglaia was the first person who said they loved me," Shizuru said, "My parents have always been to busy to even notice I exist."

They all sat around in silence again, no one sure what to do now.

"So..." Shigure said.

"Hey guys, would you guys like to come with me to the Fire Nation this summer," Shizuru asked.

"Really," Shigure and Ayame asked eyes bright.

"Our parents won't let us go to a different dimension," Hatori pointed out.

"Don't worry," Shizuru said waving it off, "Aglaia can put a spell on them to keep them from wondering where you are. That's what she does with my parents."

"That is so amazing," Ayame said, "I want to learn magic."

"I'm sure Aglaia will teach you some if you ask," Shizuru asked.

"So it's all set," Shigure said, "This summer vacation were going with Shizuru to the Fire Nation."

_'I have a bad feeling about this,' _Hatori thought.

--

Lil'Pup: So next chapter the Madubachi Trio is going to meet Shizuru's friends from the Fire Nation. I'm sure most of you can imagine how this will turn out.


	15. Chapter 15

Lil'Pup: I don't own YuYu Hakusho, Fruits Basket, or Avatar the Last Airbender

Lil'Pup: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Fruits Basket, or Avatar the Last Air bender.

--

"Is everybody ready," Aglaia asked excitedly, pumping a fist in the air.

"Yeah," the four kids said.

"Are you boys eager to meet Shizuru's other friend," Michi asked taking a drink.

"Yep," Ayame and Shigure said.

"Sure," Hatori answered bored.

"Alright, let's get a move on," Haneul said making the worm hole, "Please remember to keep your hands and feet in side the worm hole at all times."

Shizuru gave a half smile at her older friends attempt at humor before walking through.

"That felt weird," Shigure said once he came out of the warp hole.

"Don't worry, you get use to it," Shizuru said. She took a quick look around and saw that they were in the same house they stayed in last year.

"What are we going to do now," Ayame asked.

"Let's put our bags away, then I'll introduce you guys to Amala," Shizuru said leading her friends to their rooms.

Once they put their stuff away, Shizuru led them into town, taking them to the school where Amala was at.

"How are we going to find her," Shigure asked, looking at the large crowd of children.

Shizuru quickly scanned the area until she saw her friend running towards her.

"SHIZURU," Amala shouted, throwing her arms around her for a hug.

"No need to scream, I'm right here," Shizuru said, but still returned the hug.

Once the two girls pulled away from the hug, Ayame gave Amala a bouquet of roses.

"Please except these as a gift to a friend of Shizuru's to another," he said with a charming smile.

"Amala, these are some friends of mine from the world I'm from. Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori, meet Amala. Amala, meet Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori," Shizuru said introducing them all.

Once they all said their hellos, Shigure started speaking, "So Shizuru told us how you two met, and did you really sneak into a military base?"

Amala blushed and nodded slowly, "We did, but Shizuru did all of the work."

"Isn't Shizuru just amazing," Ayame asked hugging Shizuru.

Ever since the boys found out they could hug Shizuru with out transforming, they've been doing in as often as possible.

"Shizuru, don't you think we should go find those other friends of yours," Hatori asked, even through he didn't really care.

"Yeah, I want to go mess with that Zhao-Zhao guy you were talking about," Shigure said.

"Me too," Ayame chimed in.

"All right then, come on Amala," Shizuru said taking her hand.

_'I wonder what Prince Luten will think of Shizuru's friends,' _Amala thought as they walked.

It was no secret to Amala that Prince Luten liked Shizuru; in fact everyone seemed to know it except Shizuru. For some reason no one pointed it out to her, and Amala was afraid of what would happen if she did, but she didn't know why.

"Is this the place," Ayame asked once the arrived at the palace.

"Yeah," Shizuru said, "So do you guys want to sneak in or do you just want to go through the gate?"

"Let's just go through the…" Hatori began.

"Sneak in, sneak in," Ayame and Shigure shouted happily.

"What about you Amala," Shizuru asked turning to her.

Amala wanted to say know, but she noticed how Shizuru's seem to light up at the thought of it, and she didn't what it to go away.

"I guess we can sneak in," Amala said as Shigure and Ayame cheered, "If we get into any trouble Shizuru can protect us."

Hatori sighed, "How are we going to get in?"

Five minutes later they were inside the palace walls.

"That was easy," Ayame commented.

"I can't believe those guards bought that story about us being with the tour group," Hatori said rubbing his forehead.

"You would think they would offer to help us find the rest of the group through," Shigure said.

"But there isn't a tour group," Shizuru said.

"I know, but they still should have offered," he said.

"How are we going to find Prince Luten," Amala asked.

"Hold on for a minute, there's something I want to try," Shizuru said sitting down.

"You want us to use you as bait to lure him out," Shigure asked.

"What the… no, how does that even make sense," Shizuru asked, "I'm going to try and focus in on Lu-Lu's energy so I can find him."

"Is there anything that girl can't do," Ayame asked happily like he was the one doing it.

"She can't stay out of trouble for one thing," Hatori said grabbing a sucker from Shizuru's pocket.

When everyone nodded in agreement, Shizuru glared at them, and then went back to what she was doing.

Closing her eyes, Shizuru relaxed her body, and searched for any signs of the young Fire Nation prince. About two minutes had past when she finally felt a familiar spark.

"I think I found him," Shizuru said getting up, "Follow me."

They all ran through the halls, heading in the direction Shizuru said Luten was in. They found him in the library doing his studies.

"Hey Lu-Lu," Shizuru said putting a sucker in her mouth.

At the sound of a familiar voice and nick-name, Prince Luten looked up and smile when he saw that it was indeed Shizuru.

"Shizuru," Luten cried out happily leaving the table he was sitting at so he could go hug his crush.

Shizuru hugged him back, and when they pulled back, she introduced him to the Madabuchi Trio.

"Lu-Lu, these guys are some of my friends from my world," she said pointing each of them out, "The one with silver hair is Ayame, over there with the untrustworthy smile is Shigure, and that last by certainly not least is Hatori."

"It's nice to meet you," the three boys said bowing down.

"Like wise," Luten said bowing in return. "So how do you know Shizuru?"

"We're her best friends," Shigure said with a smile.

"Yep, we see her almost everyday," Ayame said with a wink.

"Yeah, it's never a boring day with these guys," Shizuru said with a genuine smile.

Luten felt a pang of jealously seeing how close the other boys were to Shizuru. I got to see her all the time and they got her to smile one of her rare smiles that he could put on her face.

"Where's Zhao-Zhao at," Shizuru asked, "I want to go annoy him."

"That sounds like fun," Ayame and Shigure said.

"He's in the training grounds with Captain Jeong-Jeong," Luten said, "And my father is in the throne room with my uncle talking to my grandfather."

"In that case let's go bug Jeonny Boy too while we're at it," Shizuru suggested.

"You know Jeong-Jeong doesn't like it when you interrupted him while he's training," Luten reminded her.

"You think that would stop her," Shigure asked, "Do you not know Shizuru at all?"

Luten's face turned red, he knew Shizuru, and he just thought he should tell her when to stop.

"Guys stop messing with Lu-Lu," Shizuru said, "I consider him a really good friend."

Prince Luten's heart started speeding up as Shizuru gave him a smile.

"But we're still going to annoy Zhao-Zhao right," Ayame asked.

"Of course," Shizuru said still smiling.

Luten and Amala opened their mouths to say something but Hatori stopped them.

"Do you really think anything you two say is going to keep them from doing it," he asked.

They both knew he was right, and followed everyone else out of the room.

-- --

"Jeonny-Boy," Shizuru shouted before jumping on the older mans shoulders.

"Did you really have to do that," Jeong-Jeong asked, vein bulging on his head.

"Yes, yes I did," Shizuru said resting her chin on the top of his head.

"Fool," Zhao mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that Zhao-Zhao," Shizuru said, turning her head to look at him.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT," he shouted, fire sprouting out of his hands.

"Zhao, what have I said about control," Jeonny Boy scowled at his student.

"But it is Shizuru's fault," Zhao complained.

"How is it Shizuru's fault that you can't control your temper," Hatori asked staring blankly at him.

"Who asked you," Zhao shot back at him. He turned away from him, and then turned back when he realized something, "Who are you anyways?"

"We're Shizuru's friends," Ayame said with a happy smile.

"Yep, we've been her best friends for nearly four years," Shigure added, just as happy.

Zhao and Jeong-Jeong all turned to Prince Luten to see his reaction of it.

"What," he asked, not knowing why they were staring at him like that.

Shizuru hopped down off of Jeonny Boy and walked over to everyone else. "I thought it might be fun if I invited them to come with me this year," she told them.

"On whose part," Jeonny Boy asked.

"Mostly mine," Shizuru said, "And theirs."

Noticing Zhao-Zhao was getting angry, Shizuru pulled out her secret weapon. Pulling out a box out of nowhere she handed it to Zhao, "I brought some of those snack cakes you like so much."

Zhao looked at the cakes, and then at Shizuru, and then back at the cakes, "I'll take the snack cakes, but I'm still mad at you," he said taking the box.

"I guess I should get the introductions out of the way," Shizuru said turning to the Madubachi Trio, "Guys, this is Jeong-Jeong, but I call him Jeonny Boy, and that ray of sunshine is Zhao, but you can call him Zhao-Zhao."

"No you can't," Zhao-Zhao said angrily.

Jeonny Boy and Zhao-Zhao, this is Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame," Shizuru finished pointed each boy out.

"Hey Zhao-Zhao," Shigure began.

"I told you not to call me that," Zhao-Zhao growled.

Shigure continued as if he didn't say anything, "Why are you so mean to Shizuru? I mean, I don't think it's possible for someone to hate her."

"Maybe the fact that she's rude, show's no respect for her superiors, and she keeps calling me Zhao-Zhao," Zhao said shouting the last part.

Everyone just stared at him, making his face grow hot.

"Are you done rambling yet Zhao-Zhao," Shizuru asked, clearly not impressed.

This caused Zhao to continue rambling but no one was really listening.

Shizuru was talking to Amala, Luten, and Hatori about something, so Ayame and Shigure walked up to Jeong-Jeong.

"Shizuru told us you're a really great fighter, is it true," Ayame asked looking up at Jeonny Boy.

"I'm a Fire Bending master if that's what you mean," Jeong-Jeong said looking down at the duo.

"We'll take that as a yes," Shigure said, "Shizuru seems to respect you a lot, seeing how fondly she talks about you."

Jeong-Jeong was surprised by what they said; did Shizuru really talk fondly of him.

"If your friend Shizuru really respected me, she would stop calling by that nickname she gave me," Jeong-Jeong pointed out.

Shigure raised an eyebrow, "Do you really think that just because Shizuru likes to call you Jeonny Boy that she disrespects you?"

"Yeah, giving people nicknames is just what we do," Ayame said, "Sometimes we call Shizuru Zuru for a nickname."

"If Shizuru thought that the nickname she gave you hurt your feelings or something she would stop calling you by it," Shigure said, "But we won't stop giving people nicknames just because it annoys them."

"That's half the reason we give them to people," Ayame said with a smile.

_'Something isn't normal with those children,' _Jeonny Boy thought as the two boys walked away to join Shizuru.

"Hey Roh's coming this way," Shizuru said looking towards the garden gate.

Sure enough Prince Iroh walked into the garden just seconds after.

"You're so cool," Shigure and Ayame said, hugging Shizuru.

"Oh, Shizuru, I see you have returned for the summer," Iroh said happily.

"Are you happy to see me or the tea snacks I bring," Shizuru asked handing Iroh a box.

"Are you Iroh," Ayame asked the older man.

"Indeed I am," he said munching on the cookies.

"Shizuru tells us that you can make really good tea," Shigure said joining Ayame.

"Well she wasn't lying, I make the best tea in the Fire Nation," Iroh said proudly.

"She also said you were a really great fighter," Hatori mentioned.

"Yes, I'm pretty good," Iroh said, "Now who wants some tea?"

"We do," Ayame, Shigure, Shizuru, Luten and Hatori said, their hands shooting up, except for Hatori's.

They were now all back inside the palace, happily sipping on their tea when Shizuru spoke up.

"Ozzi is coming this way."

ZZZZZZ

Prince Ozai now shows up in the story. Stay tune for next time to see what happens. Please read and review.


End file.
